Escobas y Orquídeas
by granate
Summary: completa El egoísmo lo convertió en el hombre que era... Un golpe de suerte le dio todo lo que siempre había soñado tener...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**hola a todos espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que se me vio a la mente en estos días. Gracias de antemano a los que me lean y ya saben que cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. ☻**

**Granate...**

**Capítulo I**

Harry observaba al pequeño grupo con sus ojos llenos de anhelo, tatareando en su mente las canciones propias de los juegos infantiles. Y de vez en cuando, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, labios que se habían quedado congelados desde la partida de su gran amor hacía casi veinte años. Ron Weasley, su amigo desde los años de Hogwarts lo miraba con pesar, él más que nadie sabía que el ahora hombre de los ojos esmeralda, se sentaba todas las mañanas, en la misma banca del parque, a observar los juegos de los niños, esbozando sonrisas cada vez que uno le hacía alguna travesura a otro, o mientras jugaban a las escondidas y a los quemados.

Durante esos escasos momentos que pasaba sentado en aquella banca, Harry, olvidaba la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida. El gran héroe de guerra, el hombre que los había salvado, ahora, no era más que un cadáver andante, una coraza vacía incapaz de sentir cualquier forma de felicidad. Sus ojos antes brillantes ahora no eran más que dos orbes opacas y sin expresión. Sus labios ahora poseían un rictus amargo que jamás desaparecía, excepto cuando observaba a los niños e imaginaba todo lo que pudo ser de no haber sido por el destino que lo había despojado de lo que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero además del resentimiento contra la vida y del odio que sentía hacia el mundo, Harry, estaba lleno de culpa. Y ésta era la que cada día le envenenaba más el alma, si es que todavía tenía una. Todos los días, desde hacía casi veinte años lo atormentaba la culpa por haberla abandonado a su suerte y la duda de no saber dónde descansaba ahora el cuerpo de la mujer que más había amado en su vida, la única mujer que había amado.

"Harry, ya es hora de irnos"

Las palabras de su viejo amigo lo devolvieron a la tierra, volteó a verlo dejando escapar una mueca irónica al notar las mismas tribulaciones en los ojos del pelirrojo. Harry sabía muy bien que Ron Weasley también llevaba una vida miserable, igual que él.

"Solo un poco más, won won" respondió Harry sabiendo de sobra lo que ese apodo hacía en Ron

"No me pareció chistoso, Harry. Además creí que habíamos quedado en que jamás mancharíamos este santuario con las frivolidades de nuestras perfectas vidas" contestó Ron haciendo una mueca de asco.

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, Ron" respondió Harry.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y la magia del lugar estaba empezando a disiparse para darle paso a la realidad, la dura realidad de ambos magos. Sus mentes fueron atacadas de súbito por recuerdos de sus vidas sin sentido. Harry jamás pensó que la ilusión de casarse con su noviecita de colegio sería rota solo unos meses después.

"¿alguna vez te imaginaste que nuestras vidas serían lo que son ahora?" preguntó Ron, sin perder de vista el pequeño grupo que formaban una niña de hermosos cabellos ondulados de color rubio platinado, y dos niños, uno de cabellos negros y tez blanca y, otro de tez trigueña y cabellos castaño oscuro. Estaban sentados bajo un árbol, alejados de los demás, y parecían estar en un mundo aparte en el que solo ellos existían.

"No, Ron" contestó secamente Harry.

"mira esos tres pequeños ¿a quién te recuerdan?" volvió a preguntar Ron.

Los ojos de Harry se nublaron al recordar a un trío de su pasado cuyos integrantes parecían hacer nada separados, pensó que Ron era muy cruel al hacerlo revivir esos recuerdos que tanto había luchado para matarlos, pero al ver la forma en que Ron los miraba, y el anhelo secreto que escondían sus ojos al ver a esos tres pequeños, comprendió que él no era el único que sufría y cuya vida se había arruinado hacía tantos años atrás.

De repente la hermosa niña de los cabellos platinados se paró y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus cortos pies le permitían, Harry pensó que no podía tener más de cinco años de edad y, sus acompañantes rodeaban ese mismo rango. Los dos niños la perseguían por todo el parque intentando alcanzarla, pero la niña los evitaba con suma agilidad considerando su aparente corta edad.

"¿Quieres apostar a que no la atrapan a menos que ella cometa un error?" dijo Harry a Ron.

"Hecho" respondió Ron.

La niña seguía corriendo, esta vez, hacia donde se encontraban sentados ambos magos. La pequeña volteaba de vez en cuando hacia atrás para saber la distancia que llevaba, en una de esas veces no se fijo en un pequeño montículo y tropezó con él, cayendo al suelo y raspándose las rodillas y las manos en las piedras. Ron y Harry corrieron a donde estaba para ver si se encontraba bien. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar al lugar, una figura elegante que había llegado hasta la niña les heló el corazón.

"¡Papi!" gritó la niña entre risas mientras sus otros dos amiguitos la miraban con ojos asustados.

Harry y Ron miraban el cuadro con ojos sorprendidos, aquel hombre de cabellos platinados y facciones aristocráticas que se arrodillaba junto a la pequeña para limpiar sus heridas con toda la dulzura del mundo, era el mismo muchacho que había sido su archienemigo en el colegio, el mismo al que habían obligado a matar a Albus Dumbledore. Pero la persona que ahora arrullaba a la pequeña en sus fuertes brazos con tanto amor no iba solo, una hermosa mujer de cabellos igual de platinados que él lo acompañaba, y cuyas manos, los dos pequeñines tomaron mientras el mago cargaba a la pequeña en brazos.

"Ahora si llegó la hora de irnos" dijo Harry con rapidez, quería desaparecer de ese lugar lo antes posible, pero como siempre el destino continuaba torturándolo.

El mago de los cabellos satinados había volteado en el mismo instante que Harry y Ron empezaban a alejarse, los reconoció al instante y no pudo evitar llamarlos.

"¿Potter¿Weasley?" dijo un tanto vacilante y sin poder evitar caminar hacia ellos. La hermosa mujer junto a los dos niños lo siguieron muy de cerca.

Harry cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre, maldecía la hora en que había decidido auxiliar a la niña. La reacción de Ron fue diferente o, al menos, disimulaba mejor su incomodidad, volteando a ver sin más preámbulos a su viejo enemigo.

"¡Es increíble encontrarlos aquí¿Ustedes también han venido con sus pequeños¿Cuáles son?" preguntó Draco acomodando a su pequeña en sus brazos para buscar entre los niños alguno que tuviera cabellos rojos u ojos esmeraldas y cabellos desordenados.

"No te esfuerces en buscarlos porqué no existen" respondió Harry lleno de amargura.

Draco los miró asombrado, no lo entendía, Harry y Ron estaban casados, de hecho ambos habían contraído nupcias solo unos meses después de la caída del Señor Oscuro y conociendo a la familia Weasley nadie creería que con casi veinte años de matrimonio no tuvieran ningún pequeñín. Era increíble.

"¿Asombrado que ahora que poseo casi tanto dinero como tú no tenga ningún hijo?" preguntó Ron, estudiando a la joven que sostenía a los dos pequeños. Era la viva imagen de Draco, con sus cabellos rubios platinados, su tez pálida y sus penetrantes ojos grises. Tenía todas las características físicas de un Malfoy, además, de la elegancia y porte que alguna vez tuvo Narcissa Malfoy. Ron llegó a la conclusión que debía ser la hija de Draco y no su esposa como había creído al principio, sobre todo porqué la joven no parecía tener más de veinte años.

"No te lo puedo negar, Weasley pero ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Malfoy todavía sorprendido.

"No siempre se tiene lo que uno sueña" respondió Ron, tratando de enfocarse en el hombre que tenía enfrente.

Harry observaba como la pequeña se aferraba a los brazos de su padre como si éste fuera un superhéroe.

"sí, y a veces obtienes más de lo que te mereces" dijo Draco, apretando con más fuerza el frágil cuerpecito de su hija. La niña respondió el gesto besando a su papi por toda la cara. La hermosa joven miraba a Draco con ojos llenos de ternura y los niños se abrazaban más a sus piernas.

"papi, quiero ir a jugar" Harry se conmovió al escuchar la vocecita de la pequeña.

"Solo si prometes tener más cuidado mira que sino mamá se va a preocupar si algo te llega a pasar, y no queremos eso ¿verdad?" intervino la jovencita con voz llena de ternura. La niña negó con la cabeza.

"Valentine tiene mucha razón, traviesa. Mamá esta un poco delicada de salud y lo menos que necesita ahora es preocuparse" dijo Draco besando su pequeña frente infantil.

Harry aún estaba admirando la dulzura que Malfoy le profesaba a aquella pequeña, cuando ésta volteó su cabeza dejando que Ron y Harry vieran su cara de cerca por primera vez. Era casi un ángel. Se parecía mucho a su padre, excepto por su tez acaramelada y mejillas sonrosadas, muy distinta a la palidez de su padre que lo hacía tener un aspecto enfermizo en muchas ocasiones. Y la otra gran diferencia, eran sus enormes ojos café que parecían contener todas las estrellas del universo y más. Sus ojos fueron lo que más impactaron a Harry y a Ron, sobre todo al primero que había amado a un par de ojos igual a los de aquella pequeña ninfa.

"Ellos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Fuimos compañeros en la escuela" decía Malfoy a sus hijas, mientras los mencionados seguían paralizados por la mirada de la pequeña

"yo soy Valentine Malfoy" dijo la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Harry y Ron le devolvieron el gesto. Los dos pequeños se escondieron entre sus capas.

"Y esos dos truhanes que intentan esconderse son Adam Nott y Sebastián Zabini" dijo Malfoy.

"Yo me llamo Icanti Jane Malfoy, y tengo casi cinco años" dijo la pequeña con su vocecilla de ángel y regalándoles una de sus más grandes sonrisas. Draco la había vuelto a poner en el suelo.

Si sus hermosos ojos café lo habían impactado, la sonrisa de aquella niña lo habían hecho perder toda noción de su vida, Harry estaba en blanco, la pequeña Icanti se parecía tanto a su amor perdido.

"Es un honor tener el placer de conocerte, Icanti" dijo Ron agachándose frente a la pequeña.

"¿Por qué esta triste?" preguntó Icanti con su vocecita que denotaba su pequeña edad. Ron cerró los ojos al sentir la pequeña mano de la niña acariciando su cara.

"Princesa, no seas maleducada" la reprendió Draco Malfoy

"No te preocupes, Malfoy; no ha dicho nada que no sea cierto" dijo Ron al sentir como la niña apartaba su mano de su cara y agachaba su cabecita muy afligida. "Yo estoy triste porqué tus ojos me recordaron a alguien que amé y perdí hace muchos años"

Valentine creyó ver una sombra de miedo en los ojos de su padre, pero cuando quiso comprobarlo su padre dio un paso al frente y dijo:

"¿quieren ir a jugar de nuevo?" los tres niños asintieron "Valentine, ve con ellos para que no hagan nada indebido" a Valentine no le quedó más que obedecer a su padre, pero la duda no la dejó de incomodar.

"Tienes una hijas muy bellas, Malfoy" dijo Harry

"Lo sé, Potter; lo sé" respondió Malfoy, dándole gracias a la vida en silencio por haber podido quebrar las maldiciones que su padre había conjurado en él desde que tenía cinco años y, así, obligarlo a seguir a Voldemort, pero su padre también era marioneta de Tom Riddle. Y la gran culpable de toda aquella pesadilla había sido su madre que junto a su tía vivían obsesionadas con la pureza de la sangre y la nobleza de los apellidos.

Y como él algunos de sus amigos vivían bajo la sombra del mal bajo la representación de sus padres, algunos habían sido envenenados desde que eran bebés y no habían podido salirse de aquel círculo de maldad. Nunca había conseguido olvidar a aquellos que se habían perdido por no haber podido encontrar la luz que los guiara hacia un puerto seguro, pero la vida así lo había querido.

Aún recordaba aquella fatídica noche en la que había estado a punto de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Aquel anciano tan noble y sabio había perdido la vida en las manos aquél que tanto había ayudado y en el que confiaba plenamente, el doblemente traidor Severus Snape.

El asesinato del bondadoso director de Hogwarts lo había incitado a luchar con todo su ser para romper las cadenas mágicas que lo obligaban ha ser como su madre quería. No había sido nada fácil pero cuando al final lo logró, no lo dudó dos veces y buscó a Harry Potter, arriesgándose a que éste lo matara sin siquiera escucharlo. Pero desde ese entonces la vida había estado de su parte, Arthur Weasley, había impedido que le hicieran algún daño, no por protegerlo a él, sino a sus hijos y a Harry, a quien amaba como si fuera su propia sangre.

No fue fácil convencerlos pero después de muchos litros de veritaserum y otros conjuros, Draco Malfoy, probó su inocencia y, fue el encargado de llevar uno de los trabajos más peligrosos de aquella guerra, ser espía para la Orden del Fénix e intentar averiguar todo sobre la ubicación de los Horcruxes para que finalmente Harry pudiera destruir a Voldemort.

Y así Draco Malfoy no solo salvó a su padre de Voldemort sino a varios de sus amigos de toda la vida. Y ahora ellos gozaban de una vida plena y dichosa junto a sus familias, simplemente no podía dejar de agradecerle a la vida su eterna fortuna.

"La pequeña Icanti es magnífica" dijo Ron, enderezándose. Draco regresó a la realidad sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿y no me piensan contar qué han hecho potty y weasel en todos estos años que no los he visto?"

"Sólo si tu nos cuenta qué has hecho, ferret" respondió Ron.

Malfoy dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera. Harry se preguntó dónde había quedado aquel bribón que los atormentaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Los tres magos se dirigieron al pequeño café que estaba frente al parque donde jugaban los niños para continuar su plática. Malfoy no apartaba su vista del pequeño trío que jugaba a unos pocos metros de donde estaban sentados bajo la mirada protectora de Valentine.

"Imagino que esos dos pequeños son los hijos de Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini" dijo Harry de súbito.

"Así es" dijo Malfoy sin perder la sonrisa. "Y yo aún no puedo creer que ustedes dos no tengan hijos ¿Te das cuenta que sino tienes un heredero la estirpe de los Potter se perderá, Harry?"

"pero Harry tiene un hijo"

"¿De veras?" exclamó Draco arqueando una ceja.

"sí, hace mucho tiempo tuve una relación secreta y de esa unión nació mi hijo Sirius" explicó Harry. Sirius era su única razón para seguir adelante. Había sido una lástima que su madre hubiera muerto durante el parto, a Sirius le hacía tanta falta el cariño de una madre, sólo lo tenía a él y a veces no era suficiente.

"¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Quince años" contestó Harry.

"Sirius es la única alegría de nuestras vidas. Lo demás es puro espejismo" dijo Ron con amargura.

"Mejor cuéntanos de tu familia que se ve que es mucho más interesante que la nuestra" dijo Harry.

Draco Malfoy los estudió por unos momentos antes de acceder a hablarles de su familia.

"Llevo casado dieciocho años con mi esposa. Y gracias a Merlín hemos sido muy dichosos y bendecidos con varios hijos" contestó Draco.

Harry notó que sus ojos grises que en el pasado parecían tan fríos, ahora irradiaban mucha calidez y humanidad.

"Entonces tu hija no debe tener más de diecisiete años" comentó Ron

"No, en realidad Valentine tiene diecinueve años. Ella no nació del vientre de su madre" dijo Draco "La que la trajo al mundo la abandonó el mismo día en que nació mi princesa, diez meses después de tu victoria sobre Voldemort"

Ron y Harry notaron el cambio de tono de Malfoy al referirse a la madre biológica de aquella hermosa joven tan parecida a su padre.

"Valentine nació un año antes que su madre y yo nos casáramos. De hecho nos casamos cinco días después de su primer cumpleaños" explicó Draco. "dos meses antes del segundo aniversario del fin de la guerra"

"¡Vaya! Tuviste mucha suerte de que tu ahora esposa haya aceptado a tu pequeña" exclamó Harry.

"Sí, ellas dos se salvaron una a la otra" dijo en vos alta Malfoy olvidando con quién estaba compartiendo la mesa

"No te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" lo inquirió Ron

Draco calló por unos momentos buscando las palabras para explicarles sin revelar mucho.

"¿Te pasa algo, Malfoy?" preguntó Harry sospechando del repentino cambio en las facciones del antiguo Slytherin

"Verán, durante el que debía ser nuestro último año en Hogwarts, pasé buscando pistas para ayudarte a lo que ustedes dos ya saben de sobra. Mi vida era un infierno. Estaba constantemente asediado por el señor oscuro, y sus mortífagos, sin dejar de mencionar a mi madre y a mi tía a quienes solo les importaba que yo me adentrara más en el mundo de Voldemort. No tenía paz y casi no dormía, el miedo a que alguien descubriera que ya no estaba bajo el control de mi madre y de que me había convertido en espía para la orden era muy grande, tenía que estar siempre vigilando y listo para escapar si esto llegara a pasar. Además tenía que proteger a mi padre y ayudarlo a sobrevivir en Azkaban, mi madre siempre lo iba a visitar para asegurarse que su control sobre él siguiera intacto, obviamente yo alimentaba a mi padre con mis fuerzas y mis energías haciendo que la maldición de mi adorada madre se rompiera, pero yo debía hacerle creer que mi padre seguía siendo fiel a Lord Voldemort"

"Siempre me pregunté qué era lo que hacías y cómo lograste sobrevivir a esa doble vida que llevaste todo ese año" dijo Harry

"Debió haber sido muy difícil, Malfoy" comentó Ron "¿Cómo lo hacías con los dementores allí?"

"Sí, fue muy difícil y creo que lo logré con la ayuda del amor que siento por mi papá y mis amigos que estuvieron a mi lado siempre. Blaise, Pansy y Theodore fueron mi sostén en muchas ocasiones"

"Por lo que haya sido, te doy las gracias" dijo Harry.

Draco sonrió antes de seguir con su relato

"Durante esa pesadilla, yo necesitaba aferrarme a la vida o tener algo que me hiciera recordar que aún podía sentir, que aún estaba vivo. Fue entonces que llegó Emma, la madre biológica de Valentine. Era una mujer muy hermosa, desde que la vi por primera vez en una de esos bailes de sangres pura, me volvió loco. Sus cabellos anochecidos y sus ojos que parecían dos zafiros me embrujaron, y desde ese momento vivimos un amor loco y sin restricciones. Yo creí amarla pero después me di cuenta que sólo la buscaba por necesidad, por llenarme y por no sentirme solo durante las noches, además que el ser su amante me ayudaba a salir de la mansión todas las noches, era la excusa perfecta para escaparme. Para no hacer esta historia tan larga, Emma salió embarazada poco tiempo después del fin de la guerra"

"¡Qué oportuna!" dijo Harry, irónicamente.

"Exactamente. Yo estaba contento, pero Emma quería abortar a mi princesa, pero yo la obligué a tenerla. Quería tener una alegría en mi vida, pues, después de la guerra me sentía solo y desorientado, el mundo en el que yo había nacido estaba completamente destruido, y más después del suicidio de mi madre. Emma y mi bebé eran todo lo que yo tenía en esos días."

"Siento mucho tus pérdidas" dijo Ron

"Todos perdimos en la guerra" murmuró Harry

"Como ustedes dos saben muy bien, al terminar la guerra, yo estaba atareado tratando de limpiar mi nombre y de salvar a mi padre que seguía recluido en Azkaban. Por lo que Emma pasó todo su embarazo en Italia, en una de las tantas villas de la madre de Blaise. Cerca de ahí había un hospital en el cual un hermanastro de Blaise era curador en jefe y atendió a Emma durante el parto. Él fue el que me dio la noticia que la madre de mi hija había decidido marcharse el día después de dar a luz. Carlo, así se llama el hermanastro de Blaise, al ver las intenciones de Emma la hizo firmar un papel en el cual me cedía los derechos de la niña a mí, ella con todas las ganas del mundo lo firmó y desde ese día nunca he vuelto a saber de ella"

"No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de abandonar a su hija recién nacida" opinó Ron

"ella fue la que perdió todo porqué a Valentine no le ha hecho ninguna falta" dijo Draco muy severo. "jamás le voy a perdonar que haya puesto en peligro mortal a mi pequeña princesa"

"Pero¿Y a tu esposa cuándo la conociste?" preguntó Harry, muy interesado.

"Cuando recibí la carta de Carlo viajé inmediatamente a Italia, me acuerdo muy bien porqué ese día fue el último día que te vi, Harry"

"aún recuerdo aquella tarde en la que me dijiste que no sabías si regresarías" dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

"De eso ya hace tanto tiempo" dijo Ron, reclinándose en su asiento.

"Papá" interrumpió Valentine.

"Dime" respondió Draco, solícito

"Ya es hora de volver a casa, mamá debe de estar ansiosa por nuestra tardanza" explicó Valentine, posando una de sus delicadas manos sobre el hombro de su padre. Draco asintió comprendiendo que su hija tenía razón.

"Te invito a casa esta noche ¿Qué dices, Malfoy?" preguntó Harry, muy interesado en continuar la plática con Draco.

"Sí, Draco; Harry y yo pasamos casi todo el tiempo solos, pues Sirius esta en el colegio en esta época del año, además tenemos tanto de que platicar" insistió Ron.

"Papá, si quieres puedes quedarte, yo le explicaré a mamá que te quedaste hablando con unos viejos amigos" dijo Valentine.

"¡Vamos, Malfoy! Quédate un rato más" dijo Harry.

"Esta bien, pero Valentine, no le menciones a tu madre el nombre de estos dos, quiero ser yo quien le dé la sorpresa esta noche" dijo Draco, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Como quieras, papi" contestó Valentine. Los tres pequeños llegaron corriendo a la mesa para despedirse de Draco. El rubio los besó a los tres con mucho cariño y les advirtió que no quería travesuras en casa mientras él no estuviera. Valentine se despidió de Harry y Ron antes de desaparecer detrás de los tres niños.

Harry les sugirió a sus dos acompañantes que fueran a Godrics Hollow para continuar la plática con mayor comodidad. Draco no puso ninguna objeción y se dispuso a seguir las indicaciones que Harry le dio para llegar a la vieja casa de sus padres.

"Pareciera que el tiempo no hubiese pasado" exclamó Draco al estar frente a aquella vieja mansión.

"las apariencias engañan, Draco; el tiempo ha pasado y ha dejado muchas huellas y algunas heridas que aún no cierran por completo" dijo Harry, llevándose las manos al corazón.

A Draco le pareció ver que Harry apretaba algo sobre sus capas pero no pudo ver que era, se imaginó que era alguna colgante que guardaba algún valor sentimental para su viejo compañero de Colegio.

Ron suspiró muy hondo al escuchar las palabras de Harry, él conocía muy bien el relicario que Harry llevaba en su cuello, nunca en aquellos veinte años se lo había quitado. Era su forma de llevarla con él todo el tiempo.

"Pero pasa adelante, Draco" dijo al fin Harry después de un largo rato contemplando la casa que supuestamente iba a compartir después de casarse con su amor.

Draco quedó impresionado cuando entró en el interior, estaba igual que la única vez que la había visitado en 1997. Había sido para las fiestas de navidad, Harry lo había invitado a pasar las fiestas con la orden. También habían estado presentes la familia entera de Ron, su tía Andrómeda y su esposo Ted, los señores Granger, entre otros. Fue una cena muy linda y el ambiente que se vivió estuvo cargado de mucha alegría y emoción. Nadie habló de Voldemort ni de Horcruxes, fue increíble poder olvidar tanta desolación por un par de días.

"Lo repito de nuevo, el tiempo pareciera haberse detenido en esta casa" exclamó, girando al entrar en la sala.

"Es un monumento a los tiempo felices y serenos"

"¿Aún la amas, Potter?" dijo Draco, comprendiendo las palabras de Harry. El dolor impidió a Harry y a Ron notar la dureza en los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

"Sí" dijo Harry sirviéndose un trago en el pequeño bar que estaba en una esquina de la sala.

Draco hizo un esfuerzo para quedarse quieto y no salir corriendo de aquella casa que tenía la huella de aquellas manos delicadas que tanto daban sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero Harry y Ron no sabían nada y, él, también quería saber todo lo que aquellos dos habían hecho durante aquellos largos años. Tenía que quedarse para saber la otra parte de la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Por eso mantienes este lugar de la forma en la que ella lo decoró cuando ustedes eran novios?" dijo Draco

"Sí" dijo Harry, bebiendo su segundo vaso de firewhiskey

"No bebas tanto, Harry. No te hace bien" dijo Ron, preocupado. Cuando Harry empezaba no paraba hasta quedar completamente en blanco.

"Ron tiene razón, además yo quiero saber sobre sus vidas y si estas bebido no será igual" Harry volteó a ver a Draco, derrotado bebió un último y tercer trago. Se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Ella se lo había comprado para su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Fue su primer mueble.

Draco se sentó frente a Harry y Ron se sentó en la ventana justo al lado de la chimenea.

"Mi historia es muy triste, Draco; pero si estás dispuesto a escucharla te la voy a contar"

Draco hizo un gesto con sus manos para indicarle que era todo oídos. Al fin sabría las consecuencias del gran error del hombre que tenía enfrente.

"Como sabes muy bien, Hermione y yo, nos enamoramos en nuestro último año, en realidad yo siempre la había amado desde aquel día que llegó a nuestro compartimiento preguntando si habíamos visto el sapo de Neville ¿Te acuerdas, Ron?" dijo con sus ojos humedecidos

"Yo pensé que era la niña más odiosa que había visto en mi vida" respondió Ron, recordando a su amiga.

"En fin. Hermione y yo mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto, sólo Ron y Neville lo sabían. Yo le juré amarla siempre, y fue ella, la causa de mi lucha, por ella yo quise librar nuestro mundo de Tom Riddle. Ella era mi vida entera"

"Y ella te adoraba con tanta devoción que en más de una ocasión yo llegué a odiarte al pensar que yo pude ser el receptor de ese gran amor. Pero Hermione y yo habíamos sido un error, y ambos lo supimos la primera y única vez que nos besamos. Ella me quedó viendo sorprendida y después estalló en risas y yo me sentí aliviado que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, fue como besar a mi hermana" dijo Ron entre risas.

Draco solo los miraba

"En fin, estos dos se enamoraron cuando los tres nos mudamos a esta casa. Harry y yo pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo buscando pistas o planeando medidas para protegernos de los ataques de Riddle. Y Hermione además de ayudarnos en todo lo que hacíamos, arreglaba la casa para devolverle su antiguo calor de hogar. Me acuerdo que en ciertas ocasiones solía quejarse diciéndonos que la vida con nosotros era estar siempre entre escobas." Dijo dejando escapar una tierna sonrisa "siempre volando, siempre jugando y hablando de Quidditch, siempre volando sobre escobas. Ella y yo nos enamoramos sobre una escoba"

"Ella odiaba las escobas" dijo Draco

"Sí, pero eso cambió cuando empecé a darle lecciones de vuelo. Al final terminó siendo muy buena sobre una escoba. Por eso es que las escobas son mis objetos favoritos, porqué me recuerdan a mi gran amor, y las noches de luna que pasamos juntos sobre una" dijo, lleno de nostalgia.

"Fue un amor muy bello y grande, yo no sé como los demás no se dieron cuenta. Si Ustedes dos apenas cabían en sus cuerpos de tanta dicha que compartían. La casa entera se impregnó del amor de estos dos locos" dijo Ron, mirando a Harry.

"Tienes razón. La madera agarró un brillo inimaginable, y cada rincón de la casa se iluminó aún más. Hermione siempre ponía flores nuevas todos los días. El aroma era tranquilizador y relajante. Fuimos muy felices los tres en esta casa" continuó Harry "Y aquella navidad, Hermione y yo, nos divertimos mucho jugando a los anfitriones perfectos. Pero sólo nosotros sabíamos que éramos más que simplemente amigos" dijo, cerrando los ojos

* * *

**"_¡Harry, estás loco! Alguien puede…." Pero Harry calló sus protestas con sus labios, Hermione olvidó todo, excepto a ellos dos, y se derritió en los brazos de Harry. Harry se apartó un poco y quedó extasiado al ver la expresión en la cara de su novia. Lentamente Hermione volvió abrir los ojos solo para volverse a perder en la intensidad de los ojos esmeralda de Harry. _**

**"_Te amo" dijo Harry antes de volver a besarla pero esta vez con mayor pasión. Colocó el frágil cuerpo de Hermione contra la pared, sus manos parecían tener vida propia al acariciarla y los suaves gemidos que salían de la garganta de Hermione lo estaban volviendo loco. _**

**"_Es mejor que dejen todo a ese nivel porqué mi bella madre viene en esta dirección" los interrumpió Ron "la distraeré unos segundos mientras enfrían las cosas" dijo con mirada llena de complicidad._**

_**Harry se separó de Hermione sin esconder su frustración, Hermione se rió de su expresión infantil y le regaló un último beso cargado de promesas futuras. Harry exhaló muy fuerte para recobrar la compostura mientras miraba como Hermione aplanaba su vestido para evitar que alguien descubriera sus deliciosas actividades secretas. **_

_**En ese momento Ron, Molly Y Ginny entraron en la cocina.**_

**"_Hermione, querida ¿tienen por casualidad un poco más de vino?" preguntó Molly Weasley sin detenerse hasta llegar a la gaveta donde guardaban los condimentos. Ginny le envió una mirada cargada de desconfianza._**

**"_En el otro cajón están los vinos pero creo que ya solo queda una botella más ¿Harry por qué no vas a buscar más botellas a la bodega?" dijo Hermione, sonriéndole. Harry la obedeció al instante, Y aprovechando que Hermione estaba justo delante de la puerta que llevaba al patio, la tomó de la cintura con el pretexto de quitarla, haciendo una leve presión con sus pulgares en la curva de su espalda, y manteniéndola contra él con una mano mientras utilizaba la otra para abrir la puerta. Hermione le devolvió el gesto rozando su muslo con la yema de los dedos. Harry dejó escapar un leve gruñido que sólo ella pudo escuchar y salió tan rápido como pudo para no dejar ver lo que el suave roce de su novia le había hecho a su cuerpo._**

**"_Me Encanta la conexión que ustedes tres comparten" dijo Molly sin sospechar ni ver ninguna de las caricias entre Harry y Hermione. "Aunque no hayan regresado al colegio yo sé que Hermione no ha dejado que ustedes dos descuiden su educación, además de que la casa se mira espectacular. Te felicito, Hermione porque sé que estos dos te han de dar un gran trabajo" _**

**"_Gracias, Señora Weasley" dijo Hermione, sentándose en las piernas de Ron quien automáticamente puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla estable "Pero no crea Ron y Harry son de mucha ayuda" Ron le dio una gran sonrisa._**

**"_mamá parece que no conocieras a tu hijo" le reclamó Ron_**

**"_Porqué te conozco lo digo" Ron hizo una cara divertida y Hermione se rió de él. Ginny solo miraba la escena intentando controlar los deseos de maldecir a Hermione por tener el lugar que tenía junto a su hermano y a Harry. Ella sí había visto las caricias secretas entre Harry y Hermione, y también, el rubor en las mejillas de Hermione cuando entró a la cocina siguiendo a su madre y a Ron._**

_**Harry regresó con varias botellas flotando detrás de él y sin perder la sonrisa se fue directo hasta donde estaban Hermione y Ron, ayudó a su novia a ponerse en pie y la guió hasta el salón. Ron salió junto a su madre y Ginny los siguió furiosa.**_

* * *

"Hermione era espectacular" 

Dracó notó como Harry se refería a Hermione en pasado como si ella estuviera muerta.

"Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre" comentó Ron "durante la batalla final Hermione recibió una maldición en ese entonces desconocida"

"Odio" susurró Malfoy.

"Esa maldición la hizo enfermarse de muerte. Yo me volví loco al descubrir que mi Hermione tenía los días contados. Fue terrible para mí saber que me quedaría sin ella. Al mismo tiempo, no quería ver como la maldición la consumía. No quise estar a su lado cuando ella más me necesitaba. Finalmente hice lo que sólo los cobardes hacen, huí" una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de Harry. "La abandoné a su suerte"

"Hermione fue atendida en St. Mungos, y al igual que Harry, no pude soportar ver como se deterioraba día con día, así que dejé de ir a visitarla y Harry hizo lo mismo. La pobre se quedó sola en aquella fría habitación porqué sus padres habían muerto unos meses antes del final de la guerra" dijo Ron, mirando como Harry no podía continuar hablando "en noviembre recibimos una carta del hospital diciéndonos que Hermione había decidido abandonar el hospital para pasar sus últimos días en algún lugar que nosotros no sabíamos. Se había ido en la Noche de Halloween" explicó Ron

Los ojos de Draco brillaron más que nunca.

"Cuando leí la carta quise matarme, me sentí un maldito traidor. Había abandonado a la mujer que más amaba por mi absurdo egoísmo" dijo Harry "Y Lo más terrible fue saber que otra vez lo había perdido todo en la noche de Halloween"

"¿Egoísmo? No te entiendo" preguntó Draco

"Al terminar la guerra lo único que quería era ser feliz. Ya no quería saber de dolor ni de tristeza. Por eso cuando me di cuenta de la enfermedad de Hermione la rechacé sin pensar que con eso estaba apresurando su muerte. Mi estupidez me llevó a pedirle a Ginny que se casara conmigo dos meses después del día de la victoria"

"¡Hermione aún estaba en St. Mungos!" dijo Draco, encolerizado.

"Sí, yo tenía semanas de casado cuando supe de la desaparición de Hermione. Estaba en mi luna de miel"

"¿Y no la buscaron¿No se interesaron en saber dónde estaba¡Por merlín¡Ella era su amiga, era tu novia¡La mujer que decías amar con locura! La misma Hermione que los ayudaba a salir de todas las idioteces en las que ustedes dos se metían. ¡Cómo fueron capaces de abandonarla de esa forma! Al menos ustedes hubieran tratado de hacer sus últimos días los más felices de su vida. O hubieran intentado encontrar una cura. ¡Ella lo habría hecho por ustedes!" gritaba Draco, furioso.

"¿crees que no he pagado caro mi error?" dijo Harry, llorando. "Yo me casé con una mujer que no amaba. Sólo me casé con ella por su vitalidad, por su belleza y por tratar de ahogarme en su cuerpo. Cada noche que pasé junto a Ginny imagina que estaba junto a Hermione. En mis momentos de pasión era a Hermione a quien llamaba, Ginny solo era un cuerpo para mí" dijo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Ron que no soportaba ver a su amigo en ese estado, prefirió voltear hacia fuera. Las flores que Hermione había sembrado estaban empezando a abrir sus botones. En qué tumba sin nombre descansaría su amiga.

"La vida me cobró caro el haberle dado la espalda a mi amor. Ginny es una mujer fría y calculadora a la que únicamente le importaba mi fama y mis riquezas. Vive obsesionada con su belleza y en como adornarla con las joyas más caras y los vestidos de diseñador que tanto le gustan. Jamás quiso tener un hijo por no arruinar su figura."

"Aún creo que lo tenías bien merecido" comentó Draco

"Ginny y yo nos divorciamos cinco años después, cuando nació Sirius" explicó Harry.

"¿y tú, Ron?" preguntó Draco

"mi historia es la misma que la de Harry. Yo me casé con Lavender y fui igual o más infeliz que Harry. Me casé ilusionado en formar una familia llena de hijos pero no contaba con que mi esterilidad" dijo Ron, sin despegar a vista de los jazmines de Hermione.

"¿Eres estéril?" preguntó Draco, sentándose.

"Sí, Lavender me dejó por otro dos años después. Creo que ahora vive en Noruega y tiene cinco hijos" dijo con amargura "Sirius y los hijos de mis hermanos son en los que vuelco mi paternidad frustrada"

"Lo siento mucho, nunca me lo habría imaginado" dijo Draco.

"Ves porqué te dijimos que tu vida era más interesante que la de estos dos aurores divorciados y amargados" dijo Harry, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!" dijo Draco

"Mejor síguenos contando tu historia, Draco"

"Nunca nos dijiste cómo conociste a tu esposa" dijo Harry, hundiéndose más en aquel sillón que le recordaba tanto a Hermione.

"La conocí en el mismo hospital en el que nació mi hija" dijo Draco, mirándolos intensamente.

"Tu esposa es curadora" dijo Ron

"No, ella era una paciente" respondió Draco, con su mirada cagada de secretos.

* * *

**"_¡Draco Malfoy! No sabes que bueno es verte" dijo un hombre de rasgos italianos que vestía una bata blanca._**

**"_¡Carlo Paccieri!" dijo Draco, abrazando al curador con cariño "vine tan pronto leí tu carta ¿Cómo esta mi hija?" preguntó consternado_**

**"_Esta muy delicada, Draco. De eso era lo que te quería hablar" respondió Carlo, caminando por el pasillo de aquel hospital_**

**"_No entiendo"_**

**"_Tu hija ha desarrollado un síndrome propio de los bebés que son rechazados por sus madres. Es muy extraño, realmente no hemos tenido un caso de estos en muchos años pero no hay duda de que tu hija lo sufre. Este síndrome sólo se presenta en bebés mágicos"_**

**"_Explícate mejor"_**

**"_Tu pequeña siente que no tiene a nadie, que no tiene amor. Se dice que los niños guardan el conocimiento del universo en sus corazones. Son sus guardianes, la fuente más pura del amor sobre la tierra"_**

**"_¿Amor?"_**

**"S_í, tu pequeña se siente rechazada por los que supuestamente debían amarla"_**

**"Y_o nunca la he rechazado. Yo anhelaba su llegada" protestó Draco._**

**"_Lo sé, pero tú no estabas cuando ella más te necesitó, cuando su madre la abandonó hace cuatro días"_**

**"_No fue mi culpa, Carlo; yo estaba tratando de salvar a mi padre de Azkaban"_**

**"_No trates de justificarte conmigo, sé muy bien que tú amas a tu hija pero lastimosamente el daño ya está hecho, y tu hija se esta muriendo" explicó Carlo. _**

_**Draco buscó sostenerse en la pared, no podía creer que su pequeñita estaba muriendo y que él no podía hacer nada.**_

**"_Quiero verla" dijo en voz baja._**

**"E_se es el cuarto de tu hija" respondió, señalando una puerta rosada al final del corredor. Draco se encaminó hacia ella, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación una suave melodía llegó hasta sus oídos, llenándolo de paz._**

**"_Es nuestro ángel" explicó Carlo, sonriendo_**

**"_¿ángel?"_**

**"_una paciente que al igual que tu hija tiene sus días contados. Hace tan solo dos semanas despertó de un coma de casi tres meses. Aún estoy sorprendido de que pueda tocar el piano con tal maestría" Draco se entristeció al saber que la persona que era capaz de robarle notas tan bellas a un piano estuviera a punto de morir._**

_**Cuando la melodía acabó, Draco siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta rosada. Entró muy despacio, Carlo lo seguía en silencio. La habitación era completamente Blanca y su mueble principal era una cuna de madera blanca con ornamentos azules pintados en toda su extensión. Un hermoso mosquitero color azul cielo cubría la totalidad de la cuna. Draco se acercó muy despacio y casi se desmaya al ver por primera vez a su pequeña acostada entre sábanas celestes y blancas, parecía estar flotando entre nubes. **_

**"_Mi amor" susurró Draco, acariciando las aterciopeladas mejillas sonrosadas de la pequeña. Estaba dormida, su respiración era lenta y sus manitas apretaban la mantita que la cubría para mantenerla calientita._**

**"_Debes ser fuerte, Draco. Tu hija te necesita en estos momentos, necesita tu amor" dijo Carlo, rompiendo con su suave voz el silencio de la habitación._**

**"_Pero mi amor no es suficiente para salvarla" dijo Draco, llorando por su pequeña. _**

**"_Al menos sabrás que ella supo que alguien la amaba"_**

**"_No es consuelo para mí. Solo tiene una semana de nacida, Carlo ¿Por qué el cielo se la quiere llevar tan pronto?" Draco quería cargarla pero le dio miedo lastimarla, era tan frágil._**

**"_Estas cosas suceden, Draco" otra vez la dulce melodía del piano llegó hasta los oídos de ambos hombres, y de nuevo les infundió esperanza a sus corazones entristecidos. La Pequeña recién nacida dejó escapar una dulce sonrisa al escuchar aquella melodía que provenía del cuarto de al lado. Carlo miró con atención la respuesta de su pequeña paciente ante aquellas dulces notas. Una idea se le vino a la mente. _**

**"_La hora de visitas ya se terminó, Draco. Vete a casa y descansa, nosotros la cuidaremos" dijo Carlo._**

**"_Yo quiero quedarme con ella" protestó Draco_**

**"_Es imposible, Draco. Regresa mañana"_**

_**Draco lo miró con enojo pero comprendió que no estaba en las manos de Carlo y que era mejor que se marchara para no asustar a su hijita. Se acercó a la cuna y se inclinó para poder besar su frente. Al sentir su caricia la niña se movió en su cuna, Draco sonrió al verla arrugar su carita, era tan hermosa.**_

**"_Hasta mañana, mi princesita"_**

**"_Mañana puedes venir muy temprano si lo deseas" dijo Carlo "Y Draco, sería conveniente que pensaras en un nombre para tu hija" Draco asintió y se marchó a paso muy lento._**

_**Mientras tanto, Carlo se dirigía a la habitación de al lado, rogando para que su corazonada fuera cierta.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 3**

_**A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó sobresaltado, había tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez durante la noche. Soñaba con una hermosa niña de cabellos ondulados y ojos achocolatados que le gritaba papá y le alargaba los brazos para que él la cargara, pero cuando Draco la intentaba cargar la pequeña desaparecía dejándolo solo en la oscuridad y rodeado de dementores que le quitaban todos los sentimientos y recuerdos bonitos, dejándole sólo la desesperanza y desolación. **_

**"_Mi princesa" susurró Draco, restregándose la cara con sus manos. _**

_**Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Hacia un día muy soleado y la brisa fresca movía suavemente las blancas cortinas de su cuarto. Suspiró profundo y caminó hacia los ventanales franceses que llevaban a la terraza de la habitación. Sintió con mayor fuerza la brisa por todo su cuerpo. Observó que un rico desayuno había sido servido, pero nada de lo que había le apetecía, hacía muchos días que no comía bien. Se acercó a la baranda y descubrió a su amigo de toda la vida agachado entre los rosales del jardín. Como sintiendo que alguien lo observaba, Blaise Zabini, se volteó para buscar a su espía. Una gran sonrisa adornó sus oscuras facciones al darse cuenta que Draco estaba despierto y lo saludaba desde la terraza.**_

**"_¡Draco!" Exclamó Blaise, apareciendo detrás de su amigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Draco sonrió al volver a ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo. _**

**"_Blaise" dijo Draco, desmoronándose en los brazos de su mejor amigo. _**

**"_Cálmate, Malfoy" dijo abrazando con fuerza al rubio "ya verás que todo saldrá bien, solo hay que tener fe"_**

**"_¿Fe¿En qué, Zabini?" dijo Draco, con ironía separándose de su amigo._**

**"_En los milagros" _**

**"_que yo sepa yo no fui el que asistió a una escuela católica cuando era muy pequeño" respondió Draco_**

**"_Algo tenía que aprender de los tanto esposos que mi madre a tenido en su vida" respondió Blaise, sonriendo. _**

_**Draco comprendió la broma de su amigo y se sentó en una de las sillas sin dejar de sonreír. Blaise era uno de los pocos seres que lo podían hacer olvidar sus problemas con un simple comentario.**_

**"_Ya hablando en serio, Draco. Tienes que tener un poco de esperanza o al menos tomar las cosas con calma. Carlo me explicó la situación de la pequeña y por lo que pude entender lo que más necesita ella ahora, es sentirse amada. Debes olvidarte de tu dolor y pensar en ella"_**

**"_Ella es en todo lo que pienso, ella es todo lo que tengo en esta vida" respondió Draco, sollozando. _**

_**Blaise estaba sorprendido de ver al antiguo príncipe de Slytherin, siempre tan frío y distante, que muchos pensaban que no tenía corazón, deshecho en llanto y sin poder ocultar la tristeza que le causaba la enfermedad de su hija.**_

**"_Eso no es cierto, nos tienes a nosotros, Theodore y Pansy, siempre estaremos junto a ti, al igual que Adrian y Marcus. Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, Malfoy" dijo empujando un plato con frutas hacia Draco. Éste lo rechazó pero Blaise no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no._**

**"_Estas muy delgado y más pálido que nunca¿cómo piensas ayudar a tu pequeña si te enfermas? Piensa en ella, y en que si Pansy te mira así de pálido y esquelético es capaz de desmayarse y después de volver en sí, te va obligar a comer cada dos segundos, aunque sea ella la que te tenga que hacer avioncitos para que te comas la comida" _**

_**Draco soltó una carcajada al imaginarse a su amiga correteándolo para hacerlo comer. **_

**"_hablando de amigos ¿dónde están?" preguntó Draco, mientras comía_**

**"_En este momento vienen en camino, de seguro esta tarde los tendremos aquí" respondió Blaise, robándole una uva de su plato. "¿A qué horas vas ir al hospital?"_**

**"_Después de bañarme ¿Tu madre esta en casa?"_**

**"_No, y yo te voy acompañar. Quiero conocer a mi ahijada" dijo Blaise_**

**"_Aún no he elegido un nombre para mi princesa" dijo Draco, muy triste_**

**"_¿Quieres que te preste un libro de nombres y sus significados?" _**

**"_No, ya se me vendrá algo a la cabeza"_**

_**Media hora más tarde Blaise y Draco cruzaban las puertas del pequeño hospital. Carlo les salió al encuentro en uno de los pasillos.**_

**"_¡Vaya! Ustedes dos no podían ser más oportunos" dijo Carlo al verlos._**

**"_Carlo" saludó Blaise_**

**"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Draco, asustado_**

**"_No te aflijas, Draco. Sólo quiero hablarte de cierta teoría que he tenido desde hace días en la cabeza. Pero vengan a mi oficina, los pasillos no son lugares para hablar de estos temas" Draco y Blaise lo siguieron muy intrigados de lo que Carlo podía estar planeando._**

**"_Bien ¿Qué querías decirnos?" dijo Draco, muy impaciente_**

**"_¿Recuerdas ayer que cuando estábamos en la habitación de tu hija escuchamos una hermosa melodía?" Draco asintió "Pues bien, yo te conté que quien tocaba era una paciente que había despertado de su coma unos días antes que tu hija naciera de un coma de tres meses" _**

**"_¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la hija de Draco?" interrumpió Blaise_**

**"_No seas impaciente, Blaise" lo reprendió Carlo. "esta paciente llevaba casi tres meses en coma, y lo sorprendente es que no perdió ni un ápice de sus habilidades en el piano. Generalmente, los pacientes se debilitan por la falta de actividad, especialmente en sus músculos, pero este no es el caso de ella. Es como si nunca hubiera estado en coma, simplemente dormida, esperando algo que la motivara a despertarse"_**

**"_Déjate de rodeos y dime ¡Qué diablos tiene que ver con mi hija!"_**

**"_Esta bien, ustedes dos son imposibles. Cuando ella llegó a este hospital, estaba muy enferma y solo traía consigo algunas prendas de vestir, una gran cantidad de libros y su piano. Había sido trasladada deotro hospitaly su diagnóstico era incierto. Nadie sabía que era lo que la estaba enfermando, claro además de la tristeza que traía en su corazón, no había indicio de otro factor causante. Con el pasar de los primeros meses se me ocurrió una idea. Me dispuse a investigar todo lo que pude, pero mi investigación se vio truncada cuando ella cayó en coma hace casi tres meses"_**

_**Carlo se levantó de su asiento. Draco estaba cada vez más perdido pero no quiso interrumpir.**_

**"_Y hace exactamente dos semanas ella despertó. Y empezó a tocar el piano el día después de su despertar. Todo el hospital se llenó de sus dulces notas y con ello el personal y sus pacientes entraron como en un ambiente mágico, por así decirlo. Cuando tu hija vino al mundo ella estaba tocando. Es como si con su música ella estuviera arrullando a tu pequeña. Dándole la bienvenida a este mundo y, sin saberlo, protegiéndola e instándola a ser valiente y a luchar contra la adversidad"_**

**"_¿Le da su valor?" dijo Draco en voz baja _**

**"_¿Alguna vez esta paciente ha visto a la niña?" preguntó Blaise_**

**"_No, nunca. Y eso es sobre lo que te quería hablar. Parece que con su música ella la estuviera sanando, y yo me pregunto que podría resultar si ellas dos se encontraran, si ellas entraran en contacto una con la otra"_**

**"_¿Estás queriendo decirme que tal vez esta mujer pueda ser capaz de darle el amor que mi hija necesite para sobrevivir?" dijo Draco, sintiendo como una nueva esperanza nacía en su corazón "Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer, Carlo?"_**

**"_Porqué hasta ayer pude terminar de comprobar mi hipótesis. Ayer fui testigo de la reacción de tu hija ante estas melodías"_**

**"_Si eso fuera cierto ¡Oh Dios santo! No me atrevo ni a soñar en la posibilidad por temer a que sea un sueño" exclamó Draco_**

**"_Si tú me das el permiso, desde esta noche puedo arreglar todo para que la niña duerma con ella o pase el tiempo que tú no estés junto a ella"_**

**"_No tienes ni que pedírmelo, Carlo ¡Claro que accedo! Cualquier cosa por salvar a mi pequeña"_**

**"_yo sabía que la vida no podía ser tan cruel" dijo Blaise, sonriendo._**

**"_En este momento me dirijo a visitar a nuestra pianista, si quieres puedes ir a ver a tu hija y quedarte con ella hasta que el tiempo de visitas termine, tú también eres indispensable en este tratamiento. Esta noche trasladaremos su cuna al cuarto de al lado, si es que la otra paciente acepta" dijo Carlo._**

_**Draco rogó a los cielos que todo saliera como Carlo decía, por su bien y el de su hija. Quien quiera que fuese la mujer que tocaba el piano, su hija la necesitaba. Cuando entró en la habitación de la pequeña, su corazón se le volvió a estrujar de dolor al mirarla tan frágil y delicada en aquella cuna. **_

**"_Hola, mi vida" dijo, acariciándola. _**

_**Blaise que lo había seguido en silencio Tuvo que contener un sollozo al ver a la niña por primera vez. Era tan pequeñita y se miraba tan débil.**_

**"_Aún no puedo creer que Emma la haya abandonado tan fácilmente" dijo Draco, haciendo aparecer dos sillas al lado de la cuna para él y para Blaise. Introdujo sus manos entre las tablas para no perder el contacto con las manitas de su pequeña._**

**"_La vida le hará pagar a Emma su abandono" dijo Blaise, muy severo._**

**"_No puedo perdonarme el no haber estado con ella cuando pasó, tal vez no se hubiera enfermado" se reprochó Draco_**

**"_El hubiera no existe, Malfoy; y tampoco podías adivinar que Emma traicionaría tu confianza de esta manera. Nadie se imaginó que haría esto"_**

**"_Yo debí imaginarlo, ella la quiso abortar desde el primer momento en que supo que esta esperando un bebé"_**

**"_Aún así, no fue tu culpa. Mejor piensa en que tu hija es muy valiente, Carlo me dijo que ella esta intentando luchar, con debilidad pero esta tratando. Eso conlleva mucha fuerza de corazón"_**

**"_¿Sabes? Eso me da una idea para su nombre: Valentine" dijo Draco_**

**"_Valentine Malfoy"repitió Blaise "Me gusta, suena bien"_**

**"_Pues esta decidido, le pondré Valentine Hermione Malfoy" dijo Draco_**

**"_¿Hermione?" preguntó Blaise, intrigado_**

**"_En honor a una gran mujer. Si mi hija tiene que luchar contra este raro síndrome, llamarse como esa extraordinaria persona la ayudará" explicó Draco sin dejar de acariciar a su hija _**

**"_¿Qué fue de ella, Draco?" preguntó Blaise_**

**"_No lo sé. Después de la guerra no la volví a ver más. Bueno en realidad no volví a ver a nadie, excepto a Harry." respondió con sinceridad. _**

**"_¿San Potter?" preguntó Blaise, con ironía_**

**"_Una vez. El día antes que dejé Londres lo vi por casualidad en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Puedes creer que se casó con la chica Weasley?" Blaise soltó una carcajada "De veras, sino hubiese sido porqué la carta de Carlo me tenía preocupado le hubiese dicho que estaba loco"_**

**"_Ellos fueron novios. Es lógico" opinó Blaise_**

**"_En fin, eso es lo único que sé del famoso trío dorado. Durante este año he vivido en las sombras, alejado del mundo mágico y sus noticias. Sólo me ha preocupado mi padre y mi hija"_**

**"_¿Cómo está Lucius?"_**

**"_mejorando cada día más" respondió Draco, con una gran sonrisa._**

* * *

**"_si tú crees que yo puedo ayudar a esa bebé, entonces lo haré con gusto, Carlo" respondió la mujer_**

**"_No sólo lo creo, estoy seguro que puedes. Además, ella puede tener el mismo efecto en ti"_**

**"_Si me hubiesen dicho eso hace unos meses me habría alegrado mucho, pero ahora ya no tengo por quién luchar, o al menos, no recuerdo mucho" respondió la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos._**

**"_¿Cuál es tu historia, Nina¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?" preguntó Carlo, tomando asiento en la cama._**

**"_Ya te dije que no recuerdo mucho, únicamente muerte y abandono. Antes del coma estoy segura que todo era más claro, ahora sólo tengo imágenes repentinas que me asaltan a cualquier momento. Por eso es que toco el piano, porqué con cada nota que le arrebato a sus teclas el dolor se hace más leve"_**

**"_tal vez con la ayuda de esa pequeña inocente podamos salvarte a ti también. La maldición debe tener una cura y si estoy en lo correcto sólo tiene una: el amor" dijo Carlo, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta "Esta noche cuando el padre de la niña se haya ido vendré por ti para que la conozcas"_**

**"_Estaré esperando con ansias ese momento" respondió Nina. _**

_**Carlo contempló sus maravillosos ojos miel por unos momentos, preguntándose quién era aquella belleza que estaba al borde de la muerte. **_

_**Cuando Carlo se hubo ido Nina se dirigió al su armario y sacó una hermosa bata blanca de encajes y seda para estar presentable cuando Carlo viniera por ella. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, estaba nerviosa y muy inquieta por conocer a la niña que según Carlo era su medicina perfecta. Colocó la primorosa bata en su cama y se sentó en su ventana para esperar a la enfermera que todos los días la ayudaba a bañarse y a cambiarse. Cada día su cuerpo estaba más débil y su mente iba perdiendo lucidez y recuerdos. Ya casi no recordaba nada de su vida, únicamente su nombre: Nina Cordetto.** _

_**Cuando la enfermera entró la encontró recostada en la ventana, casi desfallecida. La reanimó y la condujo hasta la tina. La bañó con suma delicadeza y le habló acerca de la niña que estaba en la otra habitación. Le explicó los arreglos que se habían hecho y que el padre de la niña había puesto todas sus esperanzas en ella para salvar la vida de su hija. Nina escuchaba la voz de la enfermera muy lejana y casi no entendía nada, sólo quería dormir.**_

**"_Duerme, Nina" dijo La enfermera mientras la acostaba en su cama "Esta noche conocerás a Valentine" dijo antes de marcharse._**

_**Carlo entró en la habitación de Nina unos minutos después que Draco y Blaise se habían marchado. Nina estaba esperándolo sentada junto al piano y con sus manos empuñadas con fuerza. Al verlo entrar se levantó de un salto, quiso ir a su lado pero estaba tan débil que sus piernas la traicionaron apenas después de haber dado dos pasos, el salto había sido mucho para su cuerpo.**_

**"_Nina" dijo Carlo corriendo para evitar su caída "no olvides que aún estas muy delicada" _**

**"_Lo siento" dijo, ruborizándose. Carlo apartó su profusa cabellera ondulada de su rostro, y la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo junto al piano. "gracias, Carlo"_**

**"_De nada, Nina. Lucy, es mejor que traigamos a la niña hasta aquí, Nina no puede caminar hasta allá" dijo Carlo, dirigiéndose a la enfermera que lo acompañaba. La dulce enfermera dio la media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. Minutos más tarde regresaba con la niña en brazos. _**

_**Carlo notó el nerviosismo de la hermosa mujer al ver entrar a Lucy con la niña. Se apresuró hasta la enfermera para tomar a la niña entre sus brazos. Se volteó para encarar a Nina, quien se había puesto en pie esperando ansiosa conocer al fin a la pequeña.**_

**"_Nina Cordetto" dijo Carlo alargando sus brazos hacia la mujer "Valentine Hermione Malfoy" _**

_**Nina tomó a la niña entre sus brazos e inmediatamente la apretó contra su pecho. En ese momento, Sintió como una calidez la llenaba de pies a cabeza, reconfortando su herido corazón. Por su parte, Valentine, se movió buscando estar más cerca de Nina. Fue un momento verdaderamente mágico. **_

_**Carlo miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas y su corazón henchido de esperanza, la hermosa imagen que formaban aquella mujer y la hija de su viejo amigo. Desde el primer momento en que ambas habían entrado en contacto una hermosa aura las había cubierto, haciéndolas ver iluminadas. Nina sonreía como nunca antes la había visto y la niña había abierto sus ojos al sentirse cerca de ella.** _

_**En silencio Carlo les dijo a las enfermeras que salieran de la habitación para dejar a solas a aquellas dos personas que con tanta urgencia se necesitaban. Antes de cerrar las puertas, quiso volver a ver aquella tierna imagen que desde ya, se había grabado en su mente. Sonrió al ver que Nina ahora estaba parada junto a la ventana, y con su dedo le señalaba la luna a la pequeña que seguía el sonido de su voz como si fuera el único sonido del mundo. en ese momento el mundo eran únicamente ellas dos.**_

**"_Gracias a los dioses" susurró Carlo, cerrando la puerta._**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece**

_Espero les guste...Granate_

**Capítulo 4**

**"_Carlo, Dime ¿Qué pasó anoche?" Preguntaba Draco, desesperado. No había podido dormir casi nada la anoche anterior, imaginando cómo habría reaccionado su hija ante la presencia de aquella misteriosa mujer._**

**"_¡No te quedes callado, Carlo!" exclamó Pansy, exasperado. Ella, Theodore Nott, su prometido Marcus Flint, y Adrian Pucey habían llegado a la villa Zabini durante la tarde mientras Blaise y Draco estaban en el hospital._**

**"_No la hagas esperar, Carlo. No quieres saber cómo se pone" opinó Marcus._**

**"_Sí, mi prima es una maravilla cuando se enoja" dijo Adrian. Pansy volteó a verlos enojada._**

**"_Ya cállense. Carlo no me tengas así" suplicó, Draco._**

**"_Si se callan todos Podré al fin contarles lo que pasó anoche" respondió Carlo, sonriendo._**

**"_Continúa, Carlo. Estoy seguro que todos ya se han calmado" intervino Blaise._**

**"_Anoche fue como lo había previsto. Valentine reaccionó divinamente ante la presencia de Nina. Hasta abrió sus ojitos y parecía seguir la voz de Nina como si fuera lo más bello de este mundo. Estoy seguro que nuestro experimento tendré frutos agradables, Draco. Tu hija puede salvarse"_**

_**Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: su hijita podía salvarse. Era uno de los días más felices desde que le dijeron que su padre quedaba libre de todos los cargos que se le imputaban. Draco saltaba de felicidad, Pansy corrió a abrazarlo y los demás también hicieron lo mismo.**_

**"_¿Puedo verla?" preguntó Draco sin separarse de Blaise y Pansy._**

**"_Por ahora sigue en la habitación de Nina. Tendremos que trasladarla a su habitación" dijo Carlo, sin poder dejar de sonreír ante las acciones del pequeño grupo que formaban sus amigos._**

**"_No, eso no. Yo no quiero que la separen de ella. Podría ser contraproducente. Quiero conocer a esa tal Nina que le hace tanto bien a mi Valentine" respondió Draco, alterado._**

**"_No te preocupes, Draco. Mientras ambas dormían hicimos algunos cambios en las habitaciones de ambas. Ahora lo único que las divide es una puerta de cristales para que Nina no pierda su privacidad mientras tú visites a tu hija. Recuerda que tu cariño es un componente importante para la recuperación de tu hija" explicó Carlo. _**

**"_¿Cómo es ella, Carlo?" preguntó Pansy, interesada_**

**"_Eso no es relevante ahora, Pansy" intervino Theodore que hasta ahora había estado sin decir palabra. "Lo que me preocupa es qué pasará cuando tengan que separarse ellas dos. ¿O Planean mantener este trato para siempre?"_**

**"_no había pensado en eso" dijo Carlo, llevándose una de sus manos italianas a sus cabellos_**

**"_¿No entiendo por qué eso es importante?" dijo Adrian_**

**"_Adrian, según lo que nos explicó ayer Blaise. Las dos comparten un vínculo impresionante y poco común que las hace interdependientes. Ahora que ambas están juntas sería casi condenarlas a la muerte si llegasen a separarse" explicó Theodore, con paciencia._**

**"_¿Carlo?" inquirió Draco_**

**"_Theo tiene razón, Draco"_**

**"_entonces está decidido. Nunca se van a separar" dijo Draco, muy seguro _**

**"_¿Y Cómo piensas hacer eso? Esta tal Nina tal vez tenga familia, hasta un esposo. Tú no puedes obligarla a quedarse con ustedes para siempre" dijo Marcus._**

**"_Pero ella también la necesita" dijo Draco, desesperado_**

**"_Por lo que sabemos, Marcus tiene razón. Nina no tiene memoria y podría estar casada o comprometida" dijo Carlo_**

**"_O no podría estarlo" dijo Blaise "Yo propongo que dejemos que el tiempo siga su curso, al menos por un período. Y cuando esta mujer vaya mejorando y recobrando sus recuerdos, le preguntamos"_**

**"_Esa es una muy buena idea, Chicos" exclamó Pansy._**

**"_Yo también lo creo" dijo Carlo. "Estoy seguro que Nina es muy bondadosa y jamás haría algo para dañar a tu hija. Seguro llegaremos a otro acuerdo que nos convenga a todos"_**

**"_Sólo me queda esperar y rogar porque ella no tenga ninguna atadura en otra parte" dijo Draco, exhalando profundamente. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Y así como habían decidido aquella mañana de mayo, Draco y los demás, dejaron que el tiempo pasara, exactamente tres meses. En los cuales, Valentine y Nina, se recuperaban milagrosamente ante los ojos atentos de Carlo. **_

_**Draco había cumplido. Miraba a su hija por las tardes y cuando se iba, al caer la noche, la pequeña era llevada a los brazos expectantes de Nina Cordetto quien la esperaba con ansias. El antiguo Slytherin nunca antes había tratado espiar o conocer a la mujer que era la cura de su hija. La amaba demasiado para arriesgarla. Pero eso no impedía que cada vez que la enfermera llegaba para llevar a su hija a la habitación de al lado, mirara con anhelo deseando poder ver, aunque fuera por unos momentos, a la mujer que esperaba del otro lado de los cristales. **_

_**Nina por su parte, se sentía cada vez más apegada a la niña. Las noches eran su parte favorita de todos los días, cuando Valentine regresaba a sus brazos que se sentían vacíos cada vez que se la llevaban a su padre, del otro lado de las puertas de cristal. A veces se quedaba viendo las siluetas que se dibujaban en los cristales por algunos momentos hasta que alguien llegaba a bañarla, o para llevarla a desayunar al jardín. Ahora que estaba recuperando sus fuerzas había empezado a salir de su cuarto cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, o sino, simplemente, se quedaba tocando el piano para hacerle saber a Valentine que siempre estaba con ella.**_

_**Aquella mañana, era una de esas en las que se había quedado tocando el piano. Hacía unos diez minutos, Lucy, su amiga y enfermera, había entrado para llevarse a la pequeña.**_

**"_Cada día tocas notas más bellas, Nina" dijo Carlo, aplaudiendo cuando Nina hubo terminado de tocar._**

**"_Gracias, Carlo"_**

**"_¿Quieres dar un paseo por los jardines?" preguntó el curador_**

**"_No estoy de ánimo hoy" dijo volteando a ver hacia la ventana._**

**"_¿Algo te molesta? Te noto un poco extraña ¿Te sientes mal?" preguntó, acercándose a ella._**

**"_En realidad sí hay algo que me esta contrariando un poco" Carlo le indicó que continuara "Hace unos días he empezado a recordar cosas. No son muy claras, ni me indican algo concreto pero siempre las tengo."_**

**"_Tal vez estas empezando a recordar tu pasado. Y no sería ilógico ahora que te estas recuperando de la maldición" explicó Carlo_**

**"_Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Sabes? Me parece divertido" dijo Nina, cambiando el tema_**

**"_No te entiendo"_**

**"_Es sólo que me parece divertido que antes no hayan podido encontrar qué era lo que me estaba enfermando, y tú, lo descubriste en tan sólo unos meses" _**

**"_irónico ¿verdad? Pero es que ellos no tenían curadores de mi talla" bromeó Carlo._**

**"_Es usted muy modesto curador Paccieri" dijo Nina entre risas._**

**"_Me encanta verte así de alegre, Nina"_**

**"_me siento muy bien. Pero quiero hablarte de otra cosa, Carlo"_**

**"_Dime"_**

**"_¿Qué pasará conmigo y con Valentine cuando su padre decida llevársela?" Carlo la miró un poco inseguro, pero al final decidió que no habría otro momento mejor que ese para plantearle a Nina la disyuntiva que tenían, él y los demás, sobre el tema._**

**"_Bueno, Nina. Me alegra que hayas sacado ese tema a nuestra plática, porqué desde hace unos meses he querido hablarte de eso. Creemos que si tú y la pequeña llegasen a separarse algún día… pues… este"_**

**"_¿Moriríamos? No me veas de esa forma. Yo ya lo había pensado y por eso es que quiero pedirte lo siguiente"_**

**"_Lo que quieras, Nina" respondió Carlo, casi al borde de su asiento_**

**"_Quiero conocer al padre de Valentine. Si voy a estar ligada a su hija el resto de mi vida, sería bueno que él y yo entabláramos una amistad" dijo Nina, sin preámbulos._**

**"_¡Claro, Nina! Draco, así se llama: Draco Malfoy. Es un viejo amigo de la familia. Él ha querido conocerte desde la primera vez que viste a Valentine" dijo Carlo, emocionado._**

**"_Entonces todo esta arreglado, voy a conocer al padre de mi pequeña princesa" Carlo se impactó al escuchar la forma en que Nina se refería a la niña, la misma que usaba Draco. Y como en toda mente ágil, un plan se le vino a la cabeza._**

**"_¿De qué te ríes, Carlo?" preguntó Nina, sospechando de su mirada brillante y su mueca._**

**"_Iré a hablar con Draco. Descansa, Nina" dijo sin responder a su pregunta._**

* * *

**"_Es increíble lo hermosa que se esta poniendo nuestra pequeña Hermione" dijo Pansy, haciéndole cosquillas a la niña. Draco volteó los ojos al escuchar el nombre con que su amiga llamaba a su hija. Eran en esos momentos en los que se arrepentía de haberle puesto a su hija en honor a su antigua enemiga, sus amigos nunca dejaban de molestarlo por el hecho._**

**"_Aún no entiendo por qué le pusiste el nombre de esa sabelotodo" dijo Adrian, confundido._**

**"_Quise que mi hija llevara el nombre de ella, porqué tal vez, eso la ayudaría a salir de la adversidad" explicó Draco, mirando como Valentine disfrutaba cuando Pansy la subía y la bajaba en sus brazos. Era hermoso verla sonreír._**

**"_No olvides que esa sabelotodo nos ayudó a escapar y a mantenernos ocultos durante la guerra. De no haber ido por ella, tal vez ahora, no estuviéramos aquí, disfrutando de nuestra amistad y de Valentine" dijo Pansy, besando las mejillas de la bebita_**

**"_Tienes razón" Dijo Adrian "¿A ustedes les incomoda no saber nada de nuestra sociedad?"_**

**"_la verdad, no" respondió Theo por todos._**

**"_No tenemos nada que extrañar. Aunque a veces me pregunto qué podrían estar haciendo esos buenos para nada de los leones de Gryffindor" dijo Blaise_**

**"_Intentando encontrar otra forma de salvar al mundo de los nomos" bromeó Marcus. Todos estallaron en risas. Y Valentine se quedó azorada por unos momentos, volteando a ver a cada uno de ellos. Draco miró su reacción y se levantó para tomarla entre sus brazos._**

**"_¿Qué pasa, princesa?; ¿Te asusta ver reír a papi y a tus tíos?" dijo, con voz pequeña. Valentine sonreía con cada una de sus palabras._**

**"_Tal vez nos quiere decir que tenemos que sonreír un poco más. El que estemos en el exilio voluntario, no significa que tengamos que dejar de ser felices" dijo Pansy, sentándose en las piernas de su prometido, Marcus Flint._**

**"_¿es eso Valentine? Pues entonces proclamo que desde ahora la risa es parte fundamental de nuestras vidas" dijo Draco, con gesto autoritario que lo hacía ver como un rey ante su corte._**

**"_hay cosas que nuca cambian" dijo Theodore. Los demás, excepto Draco, estallaron en risas, y esta vez Valentine los acompañó._**

**"_Ahora tú también te ríes de tu padre, pequeña. No cabe duda que eres una Malfoy" dijo Draco, besándola en la frente muy orgullosa de su pequeña princesa. _**

_**Así fue como Carlo los encontró al entrar en la habitación.**_

**"_Con todo este ruido me sorprendería si Nina haya encontrado la forma para poder dormir" dijo, sabiendo como reaccionarían todos. _**

**"_Es cierto ¡cállense! No debemos perturbarla durante su sueño" ordenó, Pansy. La antigua Slytherin había llegado a estimar a Nina, aún sin conocerla._**

**"_¡Oye, Pansy! Me voy a poner celosa de Nina si la sigues defendiendo con tanta vehemencia" bromeó Marcus_**

**"_Si lo que estas implicando, amor, fuera cierto hasta yo me preocuparía" respondió Pansy, con tono amoroso._**

**"_¿Traes alguna noticia, Carlo?" preguntó Draco, preocupado_**

**"_Sí, pero no se preocupen. No es nada malo, en realidad, es algo que muy bueno para todos." Dijo, volteando a ver a Draco "Nina quiere conocerte, Draco"_**

**"_¿Es eso verdad, Carlo?" preguntó Blaise, asombrado_**

**"_Sí, hermanito. Parece que Nina además de ser muy buena, es muy inteligente y brillante. Ella sola llegó a la conclusión que nosotros llegamos aquella mañana de mayo"_**

**"_¡Vaya!" exclamó Theodore_**

**"_Sí¿Qué dices, Draco?"_**

**"_Sí, por supuesto que sí" respondió Draco, emocionado. Al fin iba a conocer a la mujer que había invadido su mente y sus sueños aquellos tres meses, sin siquiera haberla visto una vez. "¿Cómo es ella?" _**

_**Pansy lo miró muy intrigada por el cambio de voz en su amigo, podría ser acaso que Draco se hubiese enamorada de una completa extraña. No sería raro, además Nina y Valentine estaban unidas para siempre por el amor, tal vez Draco, podía entrar en ese círculo interno de ellas dos. Sería grandioso, el joven heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, también tenía heridas que necesitaban sanar.**_

**"…_una mirada muy cálida y tierna. Y por lo que he descubierto, Nina, es un prodigio de la magia. Es muy inteligente" Pansy había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras de Carlo y había decidido que Nina Cordetto era perfecta para su viejo amigo de infancia._**

**"_Nosotros también podemos conocer a esta súper mujer" dijo Blaise. Draco lo miró enojado pero no dijo nada._**

**"_No veo porqué no. Nina esta muy sola y no le vendría mal tener un grupo de amigos como ustedes"_**

**"_¿Quién dijo que nosotros los Slytherin no podíamos ser divertidos?" dijo Theodore, contagiando a todos con su sonrisa._**

**"_Con tal que nadie le cuente nuestro pasado" dijo Adrian_**

**"_No todos nada de que avergonzarnos, Adrian" dijo Pansy, muy seria._**

**"_No te alteres, Pansy. Entiende que para algunos de nosotros no es fácil dejar atrás nuestras vidas de Hogwarts" dijo Marcus. Pansy lo miró con dulzura, lo abrazó con fuerza para hacerle saber que ella nunca lo juzgaría por aquellos años._**

**"_El haber dicho no, ya nos hace diferentes" dijo Theodore._**

**"_¡vamos, muchachos! Quiero verlos sonreír igual que como lo hacían cuando los interrumpí hace unos minutos" dijo Carlo, rodeando con su brazo los hombres de Blaise._**

_**Al otro lado de las puertas de cristal, Nina Cordetto, se preguntaba cuál era la razón del fin de las risas. Era reconfortante escucharlos reír cuando las imágenes de su supuesta vida pasada la atacaban. Había podido dormir unos cuantos minutos, mientras las risas del otro lado la arrullaban, pero el silencio había hecho que su mente se llenara de memorias confusas, y ya le era imposible dormir.**_

**"_Tal vez, yo también pueda ser parte de esas risas" dijo, alejándose de las puertas de cristal. _**

_**No podía imaginarse que unos intensos ojos grises habían descubierto y seguido su silueta a través de los cristales.**_

**"_Mañana" susurró Draco._**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenence**

**perdonen la tardanza. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. el final ya esta listo.**

**Capítulo 5**

"_¿Te pasa algo, Draco?" Le preguntó Pansy, preocupada_

"_Estoy preocupado. Han pasado tres meses, y con cada día Valentine y Nina se unen más. ¿Qué pasaría si se separan, Valentine podría morir y ahora si no podría soportar perderla. Ahora que sé como es el sonido de su risa, la luz que emana de sus ojos…No Pansy, no sobreviviría"_

"_Me parece que has pasado mucho tiempo pensando en esto" dijo Pansy, muy triste por verlo en ese estado_

"_Sí. Yo quiero ver crecer a mi hija. Quiero verla dar sus primeros pasos, escuchar su la primera palabra que diga. Quiero estar junto a ella cuando reciba su carta de Hogwarts. ¡Quiero verla vivir, Pansy!" dijo Draco, llorando._

"_Lo sé, Drake. Pero debes ser fuerte, ya verás que todo se resolverá para bien. Estoy segura que Nina es una mujer muy buena y no va hacer nada que dañe a Hermione" lo consoló la jovencita._

"_¿Por qué siempre la llamas Hermione?" preguntó Malfoy_

"_Porqué me parece un nombre muy bello" respondió Pansy. "Pero estábamos hablando de Nina" _

"_Claro, Pansy lo que tu digas" dijo sin creerle "¿te ha hablado Carlo de ella?"_

"_únicamente que tiene nuestra edad, casi diecinueve años, que es muy inteligente y noble. También parece ser que es muy poderosa aunque ni ella misma lo sepa. Nadie sabe de dónde viene, ni quién es en verdad. Carlo y Lucy dicen que apareció un día en la puerta del hospital, sólo traía unas cuantas pertenencias con ella, pero nada que indicara su verdadera identidad" explicó Pansy._

"_Necesito hablar con ella. Carlo dijo que hoy podría conocerla, pero tengo miedo y no sé a qué hora Carlo nos presentará"_

"_¿Miedo de qué, Draco? No puede ser que le tengas miedo a una persona que lo único que ha hecho es darle amor a tu hija. Ve al hospital y habla con ella. No esperes a que Carlo te diga la hora." dijo Pansy, saliendo del cuarto._

_Draco quedó pensativo en medio de su habitación. Su amiga tenía razón, sería más fácil si solo se presentara ante ella y le dijera quién era él. Sí, eso iba hacer, y con este último pensamiento salió de la habitación con sus capas ondeando detrás de él, y sus pensamientos fijos en la mujer que quería a su hija como si fuera su verdadera madre._

_Por su parte, Nina estaba preocupada, Lucy no había ido por la niña a su habitación, lo que quería decir que su padre no había llegado. Se puso un poco nerviosa al pensar que el señor Malfoy hubiese podido abandonar a su hija como lo había hecho su madre. _

"_No lo creo" susurró, admirando las orquídeas salvajes._

_al llegar al hospital, Draco, había preguntado a una de las enfermeras quién era y dónde estaba Nina Cordetto. Ésta le había dicho que ella y Valentine estaban en el jardín, en un pequeño kiosco que había en medio de dos robles antiguos justo a la entrada del bosque. _

"_Sólo tiene que seguir el sendero, lo llevará directamente al kiosco" explicabala enfermera._

_Draco hizo lo que le había indicadola joven. Cuando estaba cerca del kiosco se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y observar la imagen que tenía enfrente. _

"_Mira, Valentine que hermosas están las flores esta mañana" decía Nina, señalando los hermosos jazmines y las orquídeas que rodeaban el kiosco. "Y huelen delicioso"_

_Draco estaba impactado con la dulzura que tenía la voz de aquella misteriosa mujer. Adelantándose unos pasos hacia ellas dijo:_

"_Yo conozco a otra persona que ama los jazmines. Apuesto a que también amaría estas orquídeas tanto como usted" dijo sin mirar a la sorprendida mujer. Podía sentir que sus ojos fijos en él._

"_Usted debe ser Draco" dijo Nina, mirándolo fijamente. _

_El joven volteó a verla, pero al encontrarse con los brillantes ojos avellanos que lo miraban con dulzura, no pudo pronunciar palabra _

"_Lo digo porqué tiene el mismo color de cabellos que Valentine, y por lo que puedo ver también comparten el mismo color de ojos. Además, en más de una ocasión he escuchado su voz a través de los cristales" dijo con una gran sonrisa._

"_sí, yo soy el padre de Hermione" balbuceó Draco Malfoy, sin poder evitar que el corazón se le acelerara ante aquella gran mujer. _

"_Yo soy Nina, Nina Cordetto" dijo, extendiendo su mano. Draco la tomó con miedo._

"_Es un placer poder al fin conocerla, Nina" dijo, todavía muy nervioso. _

"_Para mi también es un placer" respondió Nina sin saber como actuar ante aquel joven de mirada penetrante "Le estaba enseñando a Valentine lo hermosas que están hoy las flores. Parece que le gustan mucho" dijo, besando las mejillas sonrosadas de la pequeña. A Draco se le aguaron los ojos al ver el gesto de amor de Nina para con su hija. "me parece maravillosa la forma en que las orquídeas crecen salvajemente mezclándose con los jazmines y otras flores que también parecen crecer de la nada. Imagino que ha de ser algún tipo de hechizo, o tal vez el bosque guarde cierta magia entre sus rincones y, algo de ella se pase al hospital" dijo admirando las hermosas orquídeas. Tratando en vano de parecer calmada_

"_Creo que usted tiene mucha razón. Y También creo que a mi pequeña le hace mucho bien estar a su lado, Nina" dijo Draco. Nina sonrió de nuevo. _

"_A mí también" respondió ella. "¿Quiere cargarla?"_

"_No, me gusta verla con usted" dijo sin pensarlo. Nina se ruborizó al escuchar sus palabras. Sentía como la mirada gris del joven se fijaba sobre su figura._

"_¿Draco?; ¿Creí que vendrías más tarde?" dijo Carlo, interrumpiendo el embarazoso momento._

"_Me cansé de esperar tu nota" respondió Draco_

"_Bueno, eso ya no importa ¿Han hablado de Valentine?"_

"_No, Carlo. El señor Malfoy acaba de llegar."_

"_Por favor, dígame Draco. Soy muy joven para tantas formalidades" dijo Draco. Y no era para menos, apenas tenía diecinueve años, y estaba más que seguro que Nina tenía la misma edad._

"_Esta bien, Draco" dijo, con timidez. A Draco se le alegró el corazón al escucharla pronunciar su nombre 'al fin' pensó en silencio._

"_Nina, Draco esta preocupado por el futuro de Valentine" dijo Carlo, sentándose en una de las sillas del kiosco._

"_Ya lo sé, Carlo. Yo también he estado muy inquieta pensando en la mejor forma de seguir con nuestras vidas sin causar molestias" dijo Nina, jugando con los cabellos platinados de Valentine._

"_Yo tampoco quiero incomodar su vida o interrumpir en su privacidad" dijo Draco_

"_No se preocupe, Draco, como sabrá mi vida no es muy clara por los momentos. El único hogar que tengo es este hospital y su personal es mi familia. Y me imagino que usted esta ansioso por llevarse a Valentine con usted a su casa" dijo llena de pesar. "Yo soy la que causa inconvenientes"_

"_Nunca vuelva a decir eso, Nina ¿O es que acaso no entiende que Valentine y yo no podríamos vivir sin usted? En especial mi pequeña. Usted es la fuente de su vida" dijo Draco, enojado con la vida por olvidarse de aquella maravillosa mujer._

_Carlo lo miraba sorprendido. No podía creer que el gran Draco Malfoy, heredero de la vasta fortuna de los Malfoy, pudiera estarle entregando el alma a una mujer que miraba por primera vez. Sin duda los años no indicaban la madurez que una persona pudiera tener, en cambio, las vicisitudes de la vida sí hacían la diferencia. También se preguntaba si Draco estaba al tanto de la forma vehemente en la que hablaba._

"_Agradezco sus palabras, Draco" dijo Nina, llorando. "Pero no entiendo cómo podríamos resolver nuestro dilema" Draco se quedó callado._

"_Yo tengo la solución perfecta" interrumpió Pansy Parkinson que había escuchado toda la conversación. La joven Slytherin se había quedado muy preocupada por Draco, temía que éste se arrepintiera de ir en busca de Nina y ella lo había seguido con el fin de asegurarse que su viejo amigo no se echara para atrás._

"_¡Pansy!" exclamó Draco._

"_Perdóname, Drake; pero quería aseverarme que cumplieras tus palabras" respondió la joven "Hola, yo soy Pansy Parkinson. Una vieja amiga de Draco" dijo, estrechando la mano que Nina le ofrecía amistosamente._

"_Ahora que la gran dama de Slytherin se ha presentado. Nos quieres decir tu solución" dijo Carlo, divertido por la actitud de la chica._

"_Es fácil, Carlo. Nina debe irse a vivir con Draco y Valentine a la mansión Malfoy" dijo, sin andar con rodeos. Draco la miró horrorizado._

"_No es mala idea. Tú, Nina, no puedes quedarte en este hospital toda la vida, y mucho menos Valentine. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo irás recobrando tus memorias ¿Qué dices tú, Draco?"_

"_Creo que la que tiene que decidir es Nina" respondió, mirando con dureza a Pansy quien no se atrevía a mirarlo, adivinando su enfado. Pero ella deseaba lo mejor para él. Y desde que había visto el brillo extraño en los ojos grises de su amigo al ver a la mujer que era Nina, se había propuesto ayudarlo. Ahora todo era diferente, ya no había rivalidades que se interpusieran en su camino. _

"_Jamás podría imponerle mi presencia en su casa" dijo, sonrojándose_

"_No diga eso. Usted jamás estaría de más. Por favor, acepte venir a vivir conmigo. De esa forma Valentine no se separaría nunca de usted" suplicó Draco._

"_Si no es molestia, encantada, señor Malfoy. Nada me haría más dichosa que estar siempre con Valentine" Draco sonrió grandemente al saber que ella estaría con ellos de ahora en adelante._

"_¡Fabuloso!" gritó Pansy, emocionada. Nina la miraba divertida por actitud infantil._

"_Pero primero le pediré a Blaise que nos reciba en su casa. Necesito hacer unas cuantas modificaciones en la mansión, después de la guerra quedó muy deteriorada" Pansy lo miró con recelo. Se preguntaba de qué diablos estaba hablando._

"_Tú sabes que no tienes ni que pedírmelo" dijo Blaise, acercándose a su amigo desde atrás. "No pude resistirme cuando Pansy me dijo que te seguiría hasta aquí" explicó con gran sonrisa._

"_Ya se me hacía raro que tú no estuvieras cerca" opinó Carlo. "¿Pero por qué no te acercaste cuando Pansy lo hizo?"_

"_Necesitaba reponerme" dijo Blaise, mirando con ojos llenos de complicidad a Draco. _

"_Las casualidades de la vida son muy grandes ¿no, Blaise?"_

"_Las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable, Draco" respondió Blaise. _

"_¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?" dijo Carlo, intrigado _

"_La curiosidad mató al gato, hermanito" respondió Blaise. Carlo hizo un gesto desganado. _

_Nina lo miró extrañada_

"_Perdone mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini" dijo besando la mano de Nina. "Es un honor besar la mano de la Heroína más grande de…" Draco y Pansy dejaron de respirar al ver la acción de Blaise "…de nuestras vidas. Gracias por salvarnos…a nuestra pequeña princesa" terminó diciendo. Nina sintió que las palabras del joven que tenía enfrente guardaban un mensaje secreto, pero no podía descifrarlas._

"_Gracias" dijo, sin dejar de ver sus hermosos rasgos morenos._

"_Blaise¿podría hablarte un segundo?" dijo Draco, con seriedad. Blaise le hizo un gesto afirmativo y lo siguió._

"_¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?" le reclamó, alterado cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del kiosco._

"_Cálmate, Draco. Siempre quise agradecerle de una u otra forma. No creo que Carlo o ella hayan pensado otra cosa. Como dicen por ahí: 'los ojos ven lo que la mente sabe' y creo que con tu actitud eres el que más esta dando de que hablar" dijo, sonriendo. "Mejor tranquilízate y dime qué es eso de los cambios a la Mansión. Si está en perfectas condiciones"_

"_Blaise ¿En serio crees que yo podría llevarla a esa casa?; ¿A ella especialmente?; ¡Jamás! La mansión es un monumento a las artes oscuras. Un recordatorio del reino de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Ella no pertenece a ese mundo. Ella es toda luz y pureza. Sería un sacrilegio llevarla a esa casa. Si quiero tenerla conmigo, es necesario que la remodele. Y si para eso necesito derribarla y construirla de nuevo, lo voy hacer" dijo, muy resuelto._

"_No seas dramático, Malfoy. Sabes muy bien que con nuestra magia combinada en un mes la tendremos lista para la llegada de su nueva dueña" dijo, sabiendo muy bien que Draco se sentiría avergonzado._

"_No eres nada divertido, Zabini" contestó Draco, rojo de la vergüenza. Blaise conocía muy bien aquel brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Lo tenía desde hacía un año, cuando empezó a trabajar para la orden._

_Desde el kiosco Nina miraba al joven señor Malfoy sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos. No sabía por qué, pero cada uno de sus gestos le parecía muy familiar. Algo en él le recordaba a alguien, de eso estaba segura. 'Tal vez no sería mala idea formar una familia con él'_

"_¿Familia?; ¿En qué estoy pensando?" dijo Nina, sin percatarse que lo había dicho en voz alta._

"_¿Has dicho algo, Nina?" preguntó Carlo._

"_No, no es nada. Sólo pensaba en voz alta" dijo, nerviosa._

_Pero la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Pansy le decía que sus palabras no habían pasado del todo desapercibidas. _

"_me va encantar tenerte cercar, Nina" dijo Pansy, muy amable. Como Nina lo había supuesto la joven había escuchado sus palabras y descubierto su significado. Pero no quería asustarla ni mucho menos alejarla de sus vidas. Sólo ellos sabían muy bien lo reconfortante que sería para el grupo de Slytherin tenerla cerca._

"_Gracias, Pansy" dijo, apretando la mano elegante de Pansy._

'_No cabía duda que la vida tiene sus artimañas' pensó Pansy._

_**XXX XXX XXX**_

_Dos semanas después Nina y Valentine se mudaron a la mansión Zabini. Pansy había preparado el ala derecha de la villa para ellas y Draco._

"_¿No crees que ella se molestará por qué yo viva aquí con ellas?" dijo Draco, lleno de dudas._

"_No seas tonto, Drake. A Nina no le importará" contestó Pansy, dándole los últimos toques a la habitación de Nina "además, no es como si ustedes fueran a dormir juntos. Ella tendrá su propia habitación y tú la tuya. Claro estarán conectadas por la recámara de Valentine, pero no creo que eso sea mayor problema"_

"_Eso espero" dijo Draco, admirando el grandioso trabajo de decoración que había hecho su amiga. "Has hecho un buen trabajo. Espero que me ayudes en la mansión"_

"_Claro, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo. Creo que la pasaré muy bien ayudándote, además será una gran oportunidad para acercarme a Nina"_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Obvio, Drake. Nina tiene que decorar la casa que será suya de ahora en adelante" dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente_

"_No empieces" le advirtió Draco_

"_¿No te gustaría formar una verdadera familia con ella?" le preguntó la joven_

"_Sabes que sí, pero ella pertenece a otro mundo" dijo muy triste. _

_Pansy lo miró salir cabizbajo de la habitación y dirigirse al jardín donde los demás chicos lo esperaban._

"_No deberías presionarlo tanto, cielo" dijo Marcus, abrazándola desde atrás._

"_Sólo quiero que sea feliz, Marcus ¿es eso malo?" dijo, volteándose en los brazos de su prometido. _

"_No, mi dulce niña, pero tienes que entender que para él ella siempre estuvo en otro nivel. Y hasta hace unos meses ella era inalcanzable, es obvio que ahora que siente que al fin la puede tener, tenga un poco de miedo y se sienta renuente a aceptar el hecho de que esté perdidamente enamorado de ella"_

"_No sabía que fueras tan perspicaz. Marcus Flint"_

"_Mi niña, pude haber repetido un año pero eso no me hace tonto, Tan sólo un adicto al Quidditch" dijo, besándola. _

"_No me recuerdes que casi te mato cuando supe que la única razón por la que no pasaste ese año fue porqué pensaste que no había nadie capaz de ocupar tu puesto de capitán" dijo Pansy, cruzando sus brazos._

"_Esa fue una de las razones. La otra la sabes muy bien: mis padres y Voldemort. Yo no quería pertenecer al lado oscuro y mucho menos con tan solo diecisiete años. El haberme aplazado me ayudó mucho porqué por tal motivo fui rechazado por Voldemort. No era apto para entrar en sus filas. Y no tuve más remedio que irme a estudiar a Alemania. Los mejores años de mi vida. Sin nadie que me dijera lo que tenía que hacer o no hacer. Lo único malo es que tenía que estar lejos de ti. Pero al final valió la pena esperarte, mi niña" dijo, con amor._

"_Te amo" respondió Pansy, empinándose para poder besarlo._

"_Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada" dijo Blaise, haciendo un sonido con su garganta. Pansy se escondió en el pecho de Marcus para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas._

"_No te preocupes, Zabini, que todavía no habíamos alcanzado esos niveles" respondió Marcus. Pansy no podía creer lo que había dicho su novio._

"_Y ni los vamos alcanzar, caballero" dijo Pansy, alejándose de Marcus. "Me alegra que hayas llegado Nina. ¿Te gustan tus habitaciones?" dijo girando en sus pies._

"_Son muy bonitas y cómodas. Te agradezco que hayas pasado por tantas molestias, Pansy" respondió Nina._

"_Ni lo menciones. Para mi decorar no es una carga, es una pasión" respondió la joven._

"_De todas formas gracias" dijo Nina, entre sonrisas._

"_Deja que los elfos arreglen tus cosas, Nina" dijo Blaise._

"_No es necesario. Yo puedo hacerlo. No tengo muchas cosas solo unos cuantos vestidos nada más" dijo Nina._

"_Pues entonces tendremos que irnos de compras, Nina. Draco espero que seas generoso" dijo Pansy, extendiendo la palma de su mano._

"_¡Oh no, por favor! Eso si que no es necesario. Me las he arreglado muy bien con los pocos vestidos que tengo. No tiene porque gastar su dinero, Draco" dijo Nina, haciendo un gesto con su mano._

"_No es ninguna molestia. Pansy tienes poder absoluto sobre mi bóveda. Cómprale todo lo que Nina necesite, y que sea de la mejor calidad. De ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo de tí" dijo Draco, extendiéndole una llave muy antigua a su amiga._

"_¡Fabuloso!" dijo Pansy, aplaudiendo. Nina le agradeció en silencio a Draco quien la miró embelesado mientras Pansy hacía planes con el tiempo de Nina para el día siguiente._

**_XXX XXX XXX_**

_Un mes después la remodelación total de la mansión Malfoy había sido completada. Y El cambio era impresionante, atrás habían quedado sus pasillos lúgubres y fríos, junto con sus calabozos que le ponían la piel de gallina a cualquiera. Y los colores oscuros y opacos, diferenciaban mucho de los claros que ahora adornaban cada una de sus habitaciones. Dándole a cada una un toque de calor y tranquilidad muy necesaria en una casa familiar. _

_Draco no había estimado en nada para lograr que la casa luciera lo más bella posible para Nina. Claro él no se atrevía ni a insinuar su deseo de convertirla en su esposa, tenía pánico al solo pensar que ella se pudiera ir al saber sus verdaderas intenciones, así que se conformaba a callar y a cumplir cada uno de los gustos de Nina, que tan bondadosamente Pansy le contaba._

"C_reo que este es una de mis habitaciones favoritas. Se ve que no escatimaste a la hora de construir y decorarlo, Draco" dijo Marcus, impresionado._

"_Lo que indica que Pansy es muy buena en el arte de decorar" dijo Blaise _

"_Temo decirte que esta vez mi mente no fue la creadora de esta obra maestra" dijo Pansy, entrando por una de las hermosas puertas francesas que conectaban la habitación con el jardín._

"_¿A qué te refieres, cielo?" preguntó Marcus, sorprendido por sus palabras._

"_Yo lo único que hice fue decirle a Draco todo lo que Nina me decía en secreto, y mi eficiente amigo lo hacía realidad" explicó Pansy. "Y debo decirte que hiciste un espléndido trabajo. Nina va a adorar esta habitación"_

"_halla sido como halla sido_, _Nina ama la música y esta sala es toda música" expresó Blaise_

_Draco rogó por que sus amigos tuvieran razón y Nina de verdad se enamora del salón de música que con tanto amor había preparado para ella. Y como Pansy había dicho, él solo lo había levantado siguiendo los deseos de Nina, desde la pintura Celeste que había usado en sus paredes que hacían juego con las delicadas cortinas blancas que decoraban las cuatro puertas francesas de la habitación, hasta cada uno de los mueblas de ésta, junto con el protagonista de la habitación: el piano blanco que Draco había hecho construir para su amada._

"_Merlín quiera y a Nina le guste" suspiró Draco_

"_No te preocupes, le va encantar. A mi me gusta" dijo Adrian "Y si no, aún te queda la biblioteca que le hiciste, o el jardín, o el salón de baile, o toda la casa" dijo bromeando. Todos excepto Draco se rieron de la ocurrencia de Adrian._

"_¡Vamos, Draco! Solo fue una broma" dijo Theodore, posando su mano en el hombro de Draco._

"_Por que mejor no vas en busca de Nina a la villa y la traes acá para mostrarle el producto final." dijo Pansy. _

"_Puedes empezar por los jardines" dijo Blaise_

"_Esa es una buena idea. Los jardines son increíbles, te aseguro que Pansy y yo pasaremos muchas horas en ellos" dijo Marcus, con sonrisa pícara logrando que las mejillas de su novia se tornaran magenta. _

"_Y yo que creí que mi primita amaba la biblioteca" Dijo Adrian_

"_¡Cállense!; Draco ve por Nina, y en cuanto a ustedes más les vale no estar aquí cuando regrese de dejar estas orquídeas en la recámara de Nina o les aseguro que ninguna de los antídotos conocidos los van a salvar de una muerte lenta y dolorosa" dijo Pansy, saliendo, con el enorme flotando detrás de ella, de la habitación_

"_¿Creen que hablaba en serio?" preguntó Theodore, mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido su amiga._

"_No sé ustedes pero yo no quiero quedarme para descubrirlo. Ya saben lo que dicen: una vez Slytherin, siempre una Slytherin" respondió Blaise, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la habitación._

"_Creo que todos nos dirigimos a la Villa, entonces" dijo Draco, imitando la acción de Blaise. Marcus y Adrian no tardaron ni un segundo en hacer lo mismo, y mas les valió porqué Pansy regresó sólo unos segundos después que ellos desaparecieron._

"_Cobardes" dijo con una mueca maliciosa "Aunque tengo que admitir que Marcus tenía razón"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Y aquí esta el gran final...espero les guste...Muchas gracias por leer mi historia...**

**Capítulo 6**

"_Parece un sueño" dijo Nina admirando el jardín._

_Draco había querido darle una sorpresa a Nina, y había hecho sembrar jazmines y orquídeas por todo alrededor. Era un espectáculo muy bello poder ver aquellas orquídeas salvajes entremezclarse con los jazmines y el imponente follaje del bosque._

"_Quería darte algo que te gustara" dijo Draco_

"_¿Además de la casa y de Valentine?" respondió Nina_

"_No me parecía suficiente, pero ven, esto no era lo único que quería mostrarte" dijo, jalándola del brazo. _

"_¿A dónde me llevas, Draco?" dijo Nina, riendo por la actitud de Draco. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al ver que el joven mago se paraba de repente y ahora la miraba con picardía. _

_Draco soltó su mano y dio unos pasos para atrás con sus manos extendidas "Esto es para ti"_

_Nina caminó hacia donde estaba él. "¡Dios mío!" exclamó al descubrir un hermoso Claro en medio de varios árboles gigantes y robustos que formaban un perfecto círculo, en medio de este, se encontraba un hermoso quiosco de madera, muy parecido al que estaba en el hospital, en el que Draco había visto por primera vez a Nina. Y al igual que aquél, éste estaba rodeado de muchos jazmines y florecillas silvestres, pero lo verdaderamente magnífico era la multitud de orquídeas salvajes que crecían en los tallos de los árboles, formando enormes gajos que colgaban de sus ramas y troncos como si fueran ramos prefabricados._

"_¡Es perfecto!" dijo Nina, contemplando las hermosas orquídeas._

"_Quería que siempre recordaras el lugar donde te vi por primera vez" dijo Draco mirándola con amor._

"_Jamás podría olvidar en día en que volví a nacer. Por eso es que adoro tanto las orquídeas, porqué me recuerdan a ti. Me basta embriagarme de su aroma para soñar estar en tus brazos" dijo, mirándolo fijamente._

"_A mi también me gustan mucho, y ahora más." Respondió Draco "prometo siempre tener orquídeas en la mansión para que nunca te olvides cuánto te quiero."_

_Nina corrió a sus brazos. Draco la atrapó y la estrechó contra su corazón que ahora latía aceleradamente por saber que ella lo quería. Antes había estado muy contento porqué en el procesote remodelación Nina se había integrado de lleno, tomando el lugar de la futura señora de la mansión. Escogiendo, junto a Pansy y a Lucy, la prometida de Carlo, los colores, y las telas que se utilizarían en las cortinas de cada habitación. Y porqué durante este tiempo se habían llegado a conocer a fondo y ahora compartían cierta familiaridad que no pasaba desapercibida por lo demás. Cualquiera que los viera y no los conociera diría que eran una pareja de jóvenes esposos, completamente enamorados el uno del otro. Pero al escucharla decir esas palabras, Nina lo había hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

"_Es impresionante lo que hemos logrado en un mes" expresó Adrian, interrumpiendo el momento entre Nina y Draco. Draco lo miraba sorprendido, preguntándose cómo podía alguien ser tan inoportuno en la vida._

"_Para que miremos que junto somos invencible" dijo Theodore, siguiéndolo de cerca._

"_No quiero arruinar el momento de profundidad de ustedes, pero creo que esta señorita necesita su dosis maternal" dijo Marcus, trayendo a la niña hasta Nina._

"_¿Es eso cierto, mi princesa?" dijo Draco, acariciando a la pequeña por sobre el hombre de Nina. _

_Pansy miraba con ojos humedecidos la bonita familia que sin querer se había formado. Draco era ahora más feliz y abierto a los demás. No cabía duda que Nina era una muy buena influencia._

"_Lo que Valentine quiere es dormir, Draco. El día ha sido agotador" dijo Nina, cerrando los ojos y abrazando suavemente a la pequeña. Draco la miró Preocupado._

"_¿Estas cansada?; ¿Quieres que volvamos a la villa en este momento?" dijo, Solícito._

"_Draco tiene razón, Nina. Aún no te encuentras bien, y no es conveniente que te fatigues. Carlo nos mata si te pasa algo" dijo Lucy, sonriéndole a su amiga._

"_Esta decidido: mañana vendremos y terminaremos los detalles finales a la casa. Ven, Nina. Tienes que descansar" dijo Draco, con dulzura. Nina se dejó llevar por Draco hasta la chimenea y luego hasta su habitación en la villa Zabini._

"_¿Pues qué hace falta?" preguntó Adrian, confundido cuando Draco y Nina ya se habían marchado._

"_Orquídeas, hace falta llenar la casa de orquídeas" respondió Blaise, contemplando los hermosos gajos de orquídeas que bajaban de las ramas de los árboles y tocaban suavemente el techo del pintoresco quisco._

_Ya en la villa, Nina y Draco, acostaron a la bebé en su cunita después de leerle un cuento. Cuando se hubo dormido Draco acompañó a Nina hasta su habitación._

"_Que descanses, Nina" dijo Draco. Pero esta vez Nina no se conformó con un simple adiós, sino que se atrevió a darle un suave beso en los labios que dejó a Draco perplejo pero sonriente. _

"_Hasta mañana, Draco" dijo acariciando su rostro._

_Draco se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Nina. Su vida no podía ser más hermosa y prometedora. Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que no se le quitó hasta muy entrada la media noche, Cuando fue sustituida por una de incredulidad al ver entrar a Nina en su habitación, ataviada con una de sus hermosas batas de dormir que Pansy le había hecho comprar para ocasiones especiales. Claro Nina no sabía lo que Pansy había querido decir con 'especial'._

**XXX XXX XXX**

"Y ese es el principio de mi historia" dijo Draco, con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Ron

"Es increíble. Has vivido todo este tiempo cerca de nosotros y aún así nunca nos hemos visto" opinó Harry

"Sí, lo sé. Después de la guerra mis amigos y yo decidimos olvidarnos para siempre de nuestro pasado, y eso implicaba dejar atrás el Reino Unido, tanto muggle como mágico. Ni siquiera el diario El Profeta leíamos" explicó Draco

"Imagino que sólo mantenían contacto entre ustedes" dijo Harry

"Sí, nuestras casa están conectadas. Es una red privada en la que solo los miembros de nuestras familias pueden acceder. Es muy fácil desayunar con Pansy y Marcus, y luego almorzar con Blaise y su esposa para luego cenar en casa teniendo a todos de invitados. Es un caos total cuando todos los niños se juntan, y esto pasa todos los días" dijo, sonriendo.

"Suena genial tener la casa inundada de las risas de los niños. Daría todo lo que ahora tengo por tener una gran familia, aunque no tuviera suficiente dinero, Como mis padres, siempre se las ingeniaron para ser felices" expresó Ron, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"A veces es muy agotador."Dijo Draco

"¿Qué pasó después de esa noche, Draco?" preguntó Harry, interesado en saber el final de la historia.

"Bueno demás esta decir que partir de esa noche, Nina nunca volvió a su antigua recámara. Y algunos meses después cuando Valentine ya tenía un año nos casamos en una pequeña capilla en Italia." dijo Malfoy "Y en agosto de ese mismo año nació Deimos Malfoy, nuestro primer hijo varón."

"¿Deimos Malfoy? Suena bien" opinó Harry.

"Aunque no lo crean una de las grandes pasiones de mi padre es la astronomía, y tiene la costumbre de siempre sugerir nombres de estrellas o satélites para los nuevos miembros de la familia" explicó Draco "Deimos fue su primer nieto varón y de sobra esta decirlo, a sido su orgullo desde que nació. Y mi hijo trata de agradarlo en todo. Ambos son muy unidos y comparten las mismas aficiones. Mi esposa dice que mi padre esta tratando de hacerlo a su imagen y semejanza, como una forma de seguir viviendo a través de él después de muerto"

"¿Y eso no te preocupa?" preguntó Ron, asustado que hubiera otro Lucius Malfoy en el mundo.

"Claro que no, Weasley. Como se ve que no conoces a mi padre, quiero decir al verdadero Lucius Malfoy, no a la marioneta de mi madre y Voldemort de nuestros años de Hogwarts. Mi padre es un buen hombre, inteligente y ambicioso, pero en su corazón no hay cabida para la magia negra. Nunca lo hubo" dijo, muy serio

"Tienes que disculparnos pero nosotros nunca perdimos la imagen que teníamos de él. Tú nunca nos explicaste" intervino Harry

"Lo sé, pero la vida lo quiso así. Gracias a Merlín, ahora puedo hablarles del verdadero mago que es Lucius: un padre severo pero comprensivo, un abuelo cariñoso y consentidor, y un hombre recto y justo. Ojalá algún día ustedes puedan verlo realmente"

"Nosotros también" dijo Ron, sonriendo.

"Pero cuéntanos de tus hijos ¿Cómo son físicamente?; ¿Qué les gusta hacer? Sólo conocemos a la pequeña Icanti y a Valentine, pero a los demás no" dijo Harry, acomodándose en su sillón.

"Valentine, es mi princesa y como pudieron ver es casi una doble de mi madre, sólo en lo físico, claro esta. Ella es muy parecida a Nina, es muy extraño, pero se parecen mucho las dos. Les encanta leer, aprender y conocer cosas nuevas. Adora viajar. Por eso es que estamos en Londres, pero eso ya se los había dicho. Es muy hogareña, amable y tiene muchos sueños en la cabeza"

"¿Has de tener un batallón de futuros yernos?" bromeó, Ron

"¡Um! Tu comentario no me hace gracia. Mi princesa no necesita a nadie más que a su padre" dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Harry y Ron estallaron en risas al ver su cara roja de los celos.

"Cálmate, Malfoy. Fue simplemente un comentario" dijo Harry "Pero sabes que tengo razón. Tu hija es muy bella"

"Lo sé, Potter" dijo, más calmado "En fin, Valentine es una princesa de los pies a la cabeza, y ojalá que a quien ella decida darle su corazón lo tenga muy en cuenta, sino quiera saber lo que el nieto de Abraxas Malfoy es capaz de hacer" dijo, con ojos desafiantes.

"¡Pobre!" exclamó Ron

"Es sólo un decir. Ella es mi niña milagro y por eso soy un poco sobre protector, pero mi esposa se encarga de mantenerme a raya siempre" dijo, sonriendo "después de Valentine sigue Deimos Malfoy. Es todo un Malfoy de pura sangre. Sólo sacó los ojos avellanos de su madre, lo que suaviza sus facciones y a su vez denota la hermosura de su alma. Mi hijo es como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad. Es un deportista destacado y un estudiante modelo. Fue el primero en su generación. Él ha sido el único de mis hijos que quiso estudiar en Dumstrang. Victor Krum era su profesor favorito"

"¿Krum?" dijo Ron, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. "hace casi veinte años no escuchaba es nombre"

"Víctor es el director de Dumstrang y un buen amigo de la familia, especialmente de mi esposa" dijo, Malfoy. "Desde la muerte de su esposa sus dos hijos, Aleksandur e Izabela, suelen ir a casa todos las vacaciones."

"¿Cómo murió ella?" preguntó Harry

"Katerina murió en un accidente de trabajo cuando los niños eran muy pequeños. Víctor estaba inconsolable pero gracias a los cielos supo reponerse y continuar. Sabía que los niños lo necesitaban más que nunca y él supo dar el ancho todos estos años"

"¿Alguno de ellos heredó el talento de su padre en las canchas?" preguntó Harry

"Sí, Izabela es una maravillosa buscadora y Alek es bueno pero no lo apasiona tanto como a Izabela" respondió Malfoy. "Ambos chicos sacaron los rasgos de su madre y el carácter de Víctor"

"¿Son gemelos?"

"No, Ron. Alek tiene quince años, como Sirius, tu hijo; e Izabela tiene doce años" explicó Draco. "Alek es contemporáneo de Castor y Pollux, mis gemelos"

"¿Tienes una mancuerna?" dijo Ron, entre asombrado y triste

"Sí, son mis demonios Malfoy. Son increíblemente explosivos. No son gemelos idénticos pero por dentro son muy parecidos. Castor tiene los cabellos castaños y los ojos grises, en cambio, Pollux, tiene los cabellos rubios y los ojos avellanos de su madre. Son muy buenos en los estudios, en eso son muy parecidos a su madre, prefieren una biblioteca que el campo de Quidditch. Y también les encanta viajar y conocer otras culturas mágicas. Y en el otro extremo de su personalidad tenemos su aspecto bromista y terrorista. Les fascina experimentar todo lo que aprenden en sus hermanos u objetos que tengan a su alcance. Tienen un laboratorio secreto en el cual sólo su madre se atreve a entrar. Los demás preferimos quedarnos muy lejos de ese agujero negro" dijo, riéndose de sus hijos. "No puedo decir que más que son unos demonios que hacen todo en pro de la ciencia y de la magia"

"Parecen ser unos genios" dijo Ron.

"Lo son. Son tremendamente inteligentes y les encanta inventar cualquier tipo de hechizos. Son unos expertos en la magia negra. A veces me asusta pero luego me acuerdo de quién son hijos y me calmo. Sus almas son puras y hasta ahora han sido probadas en los fuegos de la magia negra y no se han contaminado. Creo que son el balance perfecto entre la luz y la oscuridad"

"Yo estaría preocupado por ellos si fueran mis hijos" opinó Ron "se parecen a mis hermanos"

"Para nada. Tus hermanos inventaban bromas y cosas por el estilo. En cambio, Castor y Pollux, inventan hechizos y pociones. Sueñan con ser grandes personajes en el mundo de la ciencia y la investigación. Y Cuando los llegues a conocer y mires sus ojos verás que ambos poseen el alma más pura que puedas encontrar. Son muy inocentes y su gran pasión es aprender y descubrir el mundo que los rodea" respondió Draco, orgulloso

"si tú lo dices así debe ser" dijo Ron, fijándose en la mirada de orgullo que Draco tenía al hablar de sus hijos.

"¿Y después de los gemelos?" preguntó Harry

"Tres años después, en una lluviosa y fría mañana de noviembre nació mi amazona: Vega Malfoy" respondió Draco "Vega es toda luz y risas. No hay hora del día en la que no sonría. Siempre anda brincando de un lado para otro, corriendo por toda la mansión, persiguiendo los animales del bosque o montando a caballo. Los caballos son su delirio, pasa horas montando, paseando por los alrededores de la mansión, acompañada de Jazmín, la hija de Pansy y Marcus Flint, las dos son muy atléticas y hermosas"

"Entonces Pansy sí se casó con Flint" dijo Ron

"Sí, dos años un año después de nosotros. Ella y Marcus tiene cuatro hijos. Angelique, Amarantha, Jazmín y Olivia, y según lo que me han dicho están planeando tener un par más. Marcus quiere buscar un varón. Quiso hacerse el duro y hacernos creer que no le importaba tener un jardín completo de niñas, pero en el fondo siempre supimos que le encantaría tener un hombrecito con quien jugar al Quidditch e ir a los partidos de su equipo favorito. Ojalá lo tenga, sino Pansy ya tiene la siguiente flor lista" dijo Draco.

"Ya me imagino la frustración de Flint, él siempre tan fanático del juego rodeado de mujercitas" dijo Harry.

"Al menos tiene una familia bonita" dijo Ron. Draco se sintió un poco incómodo al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Ron Weasley. La vida había sido dura con él.

"¿Y los demás Blaise, Theodore, Adrian?" preguntó Harry, después de un rato de incómodo silencio

"Ellos también formaron su familia. Blaise se casó con una mujer excepcional y ahora tiene tres hijos. Federico, Fabiana y Sebastián, el pequeño que conocieron en el parque hace unas horas" dijo Draco "Blaise vive en una de las villas Zabini junto a su familia"

"¿La misma que nos contaste?" preguntó Harry

"No, esa se la regaló a Nina como regalo de bodas" respondió Draco

"Muy lindo regalo" dijo Ron "Debe apreciarla mucho"

"Ni te lo imaginas, Weasley" respondió Draco, pensativo. "Theodore se casó cinco años después que yo, pero no perdió el tiempo y se puso al corriente con dos hijos: Eleonora y Adam, a quien también ya conocen" dijo "Y por último, Adrian y su esposa que ustedes la conocen muy bien ¿Lisa Turpin? Estuvo en Ravenclaw pero entró en nuestro mismo año"

"Sí, creo que la recuerdo" dijo Harry

"Ellos se conocieron en Italia y dos meses después estaban casados y ocho meses más tarde: Lucas Pucey vino al mundo en una soleada mañana de junio" dijo, riéndose "es su único hijo, aunque han intentado tener otro, no habían podido hasta ahora que están esperando gemelos si mal no recuerdo"

"Buen golpe de suerte" dijo Ron

"Ya lo creo" dijo Draco. "Eso es un pequeño resumen de lo que han hecho los chicos en estos veinte años. Pero a mi falta seguirles hablando del resto de mi familia"

"¡Por favor! Continúa" dijo Harry, emocionado

"Bueno después de Vega, nació Arturus, mi hijo artista. Tiene un don espectacular para la pintura y para la música. Toca el piano, el violín, el arpa y otros instrumentos, espléndidamente. Eso lo sacó de su madre y si mal no recuerdo a mi tía Andrómeda le gustaba la música, también. Sólo tiene nueve años pero es un prodigio de las artes. Mi esposa, Pansy y las demás dicen que el niño debe expresarse libremente para que así pueda desarrollar su potencial; pero eso implicaba dejarlo pintar las paredes de toda la casa. Todos los días encontraba un garabato nuevo en las paredes, a veces me causaba gracia, pero otras no, especialmente cuando tenía reuniones de negocios en la sala y mi hijo me había dejado uno de sus dibujos en una de las paredes de mi estudio"

"¡Vamos, Malfoy! No podía ser tan malo" dijo Ron, entre risas

"Sí, tienes razón. Cuando los descubría no podía evitar reírme de su ocurrencia, pero tenía que pararlo o no iba nunca a aprender los límites. Así que lo hablé con Nina y le dije que teníamos que resolverlo. Lo hablamos lo mejor que pudimos con él, pues, únicamente tenía seis años. Por suerte lo entendió y desde ese entonces mi esposa le cedió uno de los áticos de la mansión para que hiciera en él lo que quisiera, como hicimos en su momento con Castor y Pollux. Y asunto resuelto, mi pequeño artista hace sus creaciones en su taller y luego no las muestra a todos. Y cada viernes nos hace una exposición de sus obras más importantes" dijo Draco, muy divertido.

"Tu familia es muy interesante, Malfoy. Tiene una princesa, un caballero que ama la astronomía, un par de científicos inventores, una amazona y ahora un artista bohemio que hasta hace exposiciones y a tan corta edad" dijo Harry, moviendo la cabeza de arriba para abajo

"Sí, compañero. Te felicito" dijo Ron, riendo.

"A pero todavía me hace falta contarles de Anser y de Icanti. Anser tiene seis años y por lo que creo va a seguir los pasos de un viejo primo de mi madre, Sirius Black. Anser siempre esta rodeado de malhechores, sobre todo de tres pequeñines: Federico Zabini, Amarantha Flint, y Paolo Paccieri. Esos juntos son un terremoto. Nadie puede mantenerlos quietos y según nos han dicho quieren estudiar en Dumstrang, al igual que Deimos"

"¿No piensas mandarlos a Hogwarts?" preguntó Harry, extrañado

"A nosotros nos gustaría pero siempre le damos a nuestros hijos a que escojan dónde quieren estudiar y hasta ahora Beauxbaton y Dumstrang van ganando" explicó Draco. "Pero estamos empezando a hablarles del colegio a los que todavía están en casa para que tengan otra opción. Pansy y los otros están haciendo lo mismo"

"Pues, ojalá tengamos la suerte de tener un nuevo Malfoy en las aulas" dijo Ron

"¿No entiendo?"

"¡Claro! Se nos olvidaba decirte que Harry y yo somos profesores suplentes en Hogwarts, Harry en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y yo en Historia de la Magia"

"¿Estás hablando en serio?; ¿Tú enseñando Historia de la magia? Eso tengo que verlo" dijo Draco, haciendo una mueca.

"No te burles, Malfoy. Mira que soy muy bueno. Y sólo lo hago cuando el Profesor Binns quiere descansar. No sé por qué lo hace si ya esta muerto, pero yo no me quejo" dijo, con una gran sonrisa. A Ron le gustaba mucho estar entre los alumnos para poder descargar todo el amor que tenía adentro.

"¿Y me imagino que la última heredera Malfoy es Icanti?" dijo Harry, sorpresivamente

"Sí, mi pequeña tirana consentida. Es la viva imagen de su madre, excepto por el color de sus cabellos. Siempre he pensado en teñírselos a castaños para que se vea igualita a Nina, pero la amenaza de dormir en el estudio me lo impide" dijo, con ojos de susto.

"A ella no hace falta que la describas, con solo ver su sonrisa nos podemos imagina cómo es" dijo Ron.

"Sí, esa encantadora sonrisa puede engañar hasta el más experto de los magos" respondió Malfoy. "Pero yo también quiero saber de tu hijo Sirius"

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su único hijo.

"Bueno que te puedo decir más que halagos. Es un joven muy tranquilo y callado. Creo que la falta de su madre lo hizo muy pasivo pero a la vez muy sensible y cariñoso con aquellos a los que les llega a dar su confianza"

"Es muy parecido a ti, compañero, cuando estabas en la escuela" dijo Ron

"Sí, puede que tengas razón. Sirius es el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. No tiene muchos amigos pero creo que es porqué teme perderlos como perdió a su madre. Ron y yo intentamos darle todo lo que podemos pero a veces no es suficiente."

"Aún así, Sirius, es un estudiante brillante y un excelente atleta." Dijo Ron

"Me alegra escuchar eso" dijo Malfoy.

En ese mismo instante el reloj de pared indicó las doce de la noche. Draco, Harry y Ron se impresionaron al darse cuenta que el tiempo había volado mientras charlaban.

"¡Por Merlín! Es tardísimo y yo debo llegar a casa" dijo Malfoy, poniéndose en pie.

"El tiempo pasa corriendo cuando disfrutas de muy buena compañía" dijo Harry, parándose del sofá y extendiendo su mano hacia Draco. El rubio la tomó amistosamente.

"Hasta luego, Potter. Espero volver a verte y conocer a tu hijo" dijo Draco

"Sí, yo también" dijo Harry

"Hasta pronto, Malfoy y espero tener la oportunidad de conocer a tu bella esposa" se despidió Ron.

"Claro, Weasley" dijo, calmado "Yo también quiero que saber más de ustedes y de los demás. Ojalá tengamos la oportunidad" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Ron y Harry lo vieron cruzar el portón de la Godric' Hollow y perderse en la inmensidad de la noche.

"Creo que fue una noche interesante" dijo Ron

"Ya lo creo, Ron. Ya lo creo" respondió Harry.

Malfoy había caminado unos cuantos metros para después desaparecer y aparecer enfrente de las puertas de la mansión Malfoy. La casa estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio. Los niños ya estaban dormidos, pensó esbozando una sonrisa. Subió las hermosas escaleras de mármol blanco y se dirigió directamente a su habitación donde su esposa debía estar durmiendo.

Abrió las puertas y entró en silencio. La habitación estaba a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por los amplios ventanales. Se paró por un momento al lado de la cama para poder contemplar el rostro de la mujer que había amado por tanto tiempo y la que le había dado tantos años de felicidad. Admiró sus delicados pies y sus largas piernas, acarició su vientre, abultado por el avanzado embarazo. Apartó sus cabellos ondulados de su rostro angelical y la besó suavemente. La mujer se movió en la cama al sentir las caricias en su cuerpo.

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó, somnolienta.

"Por ahí" respondió Draco, vagamente.

"¿En qué andas?" dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojos avellanos. Draco la miró con ojos llenos de amor.

"Andaba simplemente recordando e investigando Londres" respondió, acostándose sin cambiarse sus ropas.

"Te miras cansado¿Esta todo bien?" preguntó la mujer. Besando las manos de su esposo que la rodeaban.

"Ahora que te tengo de nuevo entre mis brazos, Sí, todo esta bien" respondió Draco, ocultando su rostro en los profusos cabellos de su esposa. La apretó más contra su pecho sin poder satisfacer su necesidad de tenerla aún más cerca.

"Sabías que eres un loco" dijo, todavía adormitada "Pero así de Loco te Amo, Ferret boy"

"Y yo a ti sabelotodo Granger. Con todas mis fuerzas" respondió Draco. La besó de nuevo y se quedó despierto hasta que sintió que Hermione se había quedado dormida. No dejaba de darle gracias al destino por haber mandado a Hermione Granger directamente a sus brazos.

"Lo siento, Potter pero tu error fue mi salvación" dijo en voz baja y se abrazó más a su esposa.

**Fin**

**jijijijijijijijijijiji**


End file.
